


¡Cállate, Tsukishima!

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional dependence, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lovesick Tsukishima Kei, Lovesickness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Yamaguchi Tadashi/OC, Never Have I Ever, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second year, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Contain Spoilers, This is not that dark I swear, Training Camp, Truth or Dare, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, but like for only half a chapter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Porque claro que el Hanahaki le había parecido una enfermedad romántica cliché, de las que te encontrarías en una novela ligera. Así que, lo más lógico era que acabara desarrollándola por alguien tan obvio como su mejor amigo.Tsukishima no quiere creer que la enfermedad de Hanahaki existe.Alternativamente,La lista de motivos por los cuales Yamaguchi Tadashi dejaría de ser amigo de Tsukishima Kei, una obra escrita por Tsukishima Kei.





	1. Enfermo de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque, para Kei, el problema del amor no correspondido es que simplemente no puedes _forzarlo a existir_. Y, no importa cuánto ames a alguien, si el sentimiento no es reciprocado, no hay _nada_ que hacer al respecto. Sólo, _escupir flores y olvidarlos._ Aparentemente.

Tsukishima Kei realmente no creía en la _enfermedad de Hanahaki_. Toda la idea de que una flor _– una flor, que requería agua, sol y tierra–_ creciera en los pulmones de una persona que sufriera de amor no correspondido, le parecía absurda hasta límites que no comprendía.

No tenía interés en investigar sus orígenes, o sus "síntomas", porque era más o menos el equivalente de investigar el origen y significado del culto occidental al _monstruo del espagueti volador._

Aunque, lo último quizás era un poco más probable. Las personas occidentales le parecían, cuanto menos, curiosas.

Según Kuroo, el _irritante-pero-no-tanto-como-Bokuto_ capitán del equipo _Nekoma_ , la enfermedad era real, y fue investigada después del caso _Otome Hanahaki_ en el año 2009. Al día de hoy, Kei creía que se trataba de una noticia falsa.

Después de todo, los rechazos ocurrían cada día, cada minuto y en cualquier esquina del mundo, y la gente no comenzaba a estornudar y vomitar pétalos amarillos en plena luz del día. Y, si así fuera, definitivamente la _OMS_ estaba tardando en poner sus manos en el asunto.

* * *

  
_—Y, según tú, cómo se cura el Hanahaki —preguntó Kei, intentando no sonar tan interesado en la conversación como realmente estaba._

_—Según yo no, Tsukki, según la ciencia —Kuroo le sonrió felinamente. Kei se abofeteó mentalmente. Todos en Nekoma parecían tener tendencias felinas y aún no lo encontraba lógico._

_—Bien, según la ciencia, cómo se cura el Hanahaki._

_—Obviamente con la magia del amor correspondido —Kei luchó contra su deseo de golpear a Kuroo, quien estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose para notar el aura asesina que comenzaba a desprender—. O, mediante una cirugía que remueve la planta y todos los recuerdos de la persona a la cuales corresponden esos sentimientos._

_—Exactamente cómo es que una planta que crece en tus pulmones, acaba borrándote la memoria —un día, un día dejaría de intentar buscarle el lado lógico a las conversaciones con Kuroo. Ese día aparentemente no era hoy._

_—De la misma forma en la que la planta comienza a crecer allí en primer lugar, es la magia del amor._

* * *

  
Durante mucho tiempo, juró que Kuroo solamente lo estaba jodiendo con esa conversación.

Hasta que un día Hinata llegó tarde al entrenamiento, llorando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, porque Kozume estaba hospitalizado y vomitando pétalos de flores.

Y Kei rio, porque tenía que ser un chiste, porque no había forma que la enfermedad de Hanahaki fuera _real_ y que _Kenma Kozume_ , de todas las personas, la estuviera padeciendo.

Y entonces Kenma fue operado.

_Y olvidó a Kuroo._

* * *

  
Pasaron semanas antes que el equipo Nekoma regresara a su forma anterior, porque, _por supuesto_ que la mayoría de los recuerdos de Kozume en el equipo estaban fuertemente relacionados con el capitán, su ex mejor amigo y la aparente causa de su enfermedad.

Kei no expresaría en voz alta la tremenda admiración que sentía por Kuroo en ese momento, quien ante el escenario de que su mejor amigo casi hubiera muerto y luego hubiera olvidado completamente 10 años de su amistad, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por continuar.

_Quizás él me olvidó, pero yo no, así que no está todo perdido, lo escuchó decir un día._

Y lo hicieron. Y, poco después de que Kuroo iniciara la universidad, la memoria de Kozume estaba restaurada– en su mayor parte, al menos– y ambos iniciaban una relación.

Y Kei, estaba bastante asustado ante la realidad de la enfermedad. Porque ¿qué tal si un día su hermano comenzaba a estornudar _flores_? El idiota posiblemente mentiría y pretendería que todo estaba bien, tal y como le había hecho cuando era un niño. Y luego se enfermaría y acabaría en un hospital y olvidaría a una persona importante.

Porque, para Kei, el problema del amor no correspondido es que simplemente no puedes _forzarlo a existir_. Y, no importa cuánto ames a alguien, si el sentimiento no es reciprocado, no hay _nada_ que hacer al respecto. Sólo, _escupir flores y olvidarlos._ Aparentemente.

 

_—_ _¡Tsukki!_ —Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el alegre llamado de su mejor amigo, Yamaguchi.

—Yamaguchi ¿no puedes ser más silencioso? —Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de memoria.

— _¡Lo siento, Tsukki!_ —Le respondió, todavía más fuertemente.

 

Iniciando su segundo año, las cosas siguieron su curso natural. Los de tercer año se graduaron, dejando un premio a nivel nacional en su currículo y un equipo que actuaban como si sus padres _–y su tío nervioso–_ los abandonaran. Dos confesiones románticas por parte de Sawamura a Sugawara _–predecible_ , y Azumane a Nishinoya _–sorprendente, considerando el manojo de nervios de Azumane._

Se preguntó si lo hicieron ante el miedo del Hanahaki. Se preguntó si no habría sido _peor_ en caso de un _rechazo._

Decidió que sus senpais o bien estaban demasiado confiados, o definitivamente no tenían miedo a la muerte.

 

—¿No tienes un examen justo después del almuerzo, Yamaguchi? ¿Por qué no estás estudiando con tus amigos? —Preguntó Kei, interrumpiendo la historia de su amigo de cómo podría jurar que Yacchan estaba mandando mensajes bajo la mesa a Shimizu-san.

—¡Quería almorzar contigo, Tsukki! — _Por supuesto._

 

En segundo año, a él y Yamaguchi los separaron de aulas. Según los profesores, _un año de risillas bajo el aliento, chistes internos y el insoportable sarcasmo de Tsukishima, siempre acompañado de las risas de Yamaguchi,_ eran más que suficientes. Y, de cualquier forma, mientras que Yamaguchi había rendido lo suficiente como para avanzar a la clase 5 junto con _Yachi_ , Kei había dado un _salto_ a la clase 6.

Y el primer día había estado bien, todo había transcurrido con normalidad. Hasta que se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento para susurrarle uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos de mierda a Yamaguchi, para recordar que no, este año no hay un Yamaguchi Tadashi a su espalda que escuche la versión comentada de la clase.

Creyó que el pensamiento no le molestaba. Más bien, _se esforzó_ en que ese pensamiento no le molestara. Después de todo, todavía tenían el resto del día para juntarse.

_Excepto que no._

Porque, a diferencia de él, Yamaguchi estaba creciendo y convirtiéndose en alguien realmente social y amigable, en la persona que acompaña a Yachi y la ayuda con sus libros, en la voz de la cordura que aparece para evitar que Hinata y Kageyama se saquen los ojos. Tenía un círculo social ajeno a él en su clase, personas a las que dar tutoría y su propia carga académica.

Por primera vez, la vida le dio una cachetada para recordarle que, Yamaguchi Tadashi es un individuo ajeno a Tsukishima Kei, y no exclusivamente su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto que no estaba teniendo problemas para digerirlo. No es como si se hubiera acostumbrado a monopolizar el tiempo y la atención de su amigo. No es como si en algún momento hubiera pensado que Yamaguchi solo le sonreiría a él de esa forma.

 

—¿No vas a almorzar con tus compañeros de clase? —Preguntó Kei, intentando no sonar tan enfadado como realmente se sentía.

—¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso cada vez que vengo, Tsukki? —Preguntó.

 

Usualmente iba así. Yamaguchi pedía permiso para entrar y se sentaba junto a Kei. Kei le preguntaría si no iba a almorzar con sus compañeros de clase, y Yamaguchi contestaría _"¡Tu eres más importante, Tsukki!"_. Kei se mordería el interior de las mejillas para evitar sonrojarse, rodaría los ojos y diría _"Cállate Yamaguchi"_. Yamaguchi sonreiría y diría, en voz muy alta para que todos en la clase escucharan _"¡Lo siento, Tsukki!"_.

Pero, hoy no. Por supuesto que hoy no.

 

—Solo tengo curiosidad —mintió.

— _Nu-uh_ —le dijo Yamaguchi en un tono cantarín—. Tsukki nunca pregunta cosas por pura curiosidad de su corazón, siempre tienes un motivo.

—Quizás he cambiado — _como tú_ , quiso decir. Pero lo silenció.

— _Quizás_ —canturreó nuevamente, alargando la _a_ y arrastrando la _s_ como siempre hacía cuando usaba ese tono juguetón con él—. O quizás, _hay un chico_ ¿Hay un chico, Tsukki?

—¿Te parece que hay un chico? —Preguntó, intentando colocar "Idiota" en la entonación de cada palabra.

—Cada vez que entro, pones una expresión que dice claramente "no esperaba que vinieras hoy".

—Quizás porque no lo esperaba.

—¿Hay un motivo por el cual yo dejaría de venir, Tsukki?

 

Muchos, pensó Kei. Una infinidad de motivos. Podría hacer una lista. Podría escribir un libro, publicarlo y entregarle _"La lista de motivos por los cuales Yamaguchi Tadashi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima, por Tsukishima Kei"_ en un envoltorio de regalo lleno de estrellas y dinosaurios.

Posiblemente el motivo número uno fuera _"Soy un rey del drama"_ y el segundo _"Literalmente escribí un libro solo para remarcar lo dramático que soy"._

Sin embargo Yamaguchi no le estaba preguntando por _los motivos_ , sino por _un_ motivo, así que su amigo– _mejor amigo_ , solo por énfasis– quizás no estaba pensando que existían decenas de esos, sino uno solo.

_Quizás._

 

—Bueno, ahora tienes amigos en tu clase —contestó, intentando no sonar patético.

—Tsukki, _siempre_ he tenido amigos, pero _tú eres mi mejor amigo,_ eso te da mi privilegio de almuerzo —Yamaguchi le sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa. _Realmente_ , no era la gran cosa, y Kei no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas a una situación tan simple.

—Oh...

—Esta es la parte donde tú dices "También eres mi mejor amigo, Yamaguchi"

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi._

—Eso también sirve.

 

Kei intentó dejar de pensar en el asunto. Las clases lo ayudaban en tanto no pensara en la falta constante de Yamaguchi a sus espaldas. La hora del almuerzo era casi un calmante. Los entrenamientos se sentían como el cielo. Caminar a su lado a casa le era el constante recordatorio de que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado.

Ese recordatorio le bastó, hasta que semanas más tarde, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Empezó por un almuerzo donde Yamaguchi no pudo presentarse, y Kei repentinamente perdió todo el apetito.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya había publicado esto en FF.net y ~~juanpad~~ Wattpad, me faltaba AO3.
> 
> Este fue mi primer fanfic para el fandom, y tiene un coñazo de errores que iré corrigiendo de la versión original.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los comentarios son muy apreciados!


	2. Disculpa los malos pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quizás un día Yamaguchi dejaría de avisarle y simplemente dejaría de presentarse tal cual? No lo haría ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, desaparecí por casi un mes y vuelvo con esto. Sinceramente, merezco que me tiren unas piedras.

—¡Tsukishima! ¡Un chico de la clase 5 te busca! —La campana anunciando el almuerzo había sonado hacía 15 minutos y Tsukishima seguía sentado esperando a Yamaguchi. _De nuevo._

 

Al ir a la puerta, no se encontró con su amigo. Se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de clases, cuyo nombre no se molestaba en aprender, quien lucía nada menos que asustado de tener que hablarle.

_"_ _Tadashi me pidió que te dijera que hoy tampoco podía almorzar contigo, porque nos está ayudando a estudiar para el siguiente examen de inglés"_ le escuchó decir. Kei escuchó palabras salir de su boca. _"Dile que no se preocupe"_ , creyó decir. Realmente intentó sentirlo.

Pero ya era la segunda semana consecutiva y Kei comenzaba a preguntarse cuánta ayuda requerían sus compañeros de clase, y estaba todo menos tranquilo.

¿Quizás un día Yamaguchi dejaría de avisarle y simplemente dejaría de presentarse tal cual? No lo haría ¿No? ¿NO?

No, Yamaguchi tendría al menos la decencia de hacer acto de presencia y decirle "Ya no somos amigos, Tsukki" o algo por el estilo. O enviaría a uno de sus nuevos amigos a que lo hiciera, ya que últimamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

O quizás estaba sobreactuando.

Sí, definitivamente estaba sobreactuando. Definitivamente Yamaguchi no tiraría por la borda 10 años de amistad, y definitivamente Kei no lo dejaría hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

Además, aún si ya no tenían los almuerzos, todavía tenían las prácticas y las caminatas a casa.

Estarían bien.  
  


* * *

  
Excepto que no, Kei no lo estaba pasando bien.

 

—¿Tu y Yamaguchi están peleados? —Si _Kageyama_ , de _todas_ las personas, comenzaba a notar algo raro, entonces _definitivamente Kei no se lo estaba imaginando_.

—No es su asunto, alteza —respondió con un gruñido que prácticamente gritaba _"sí, estamos atravesando algo"._

—¿Olvidaste su cumpleaños o algo así? —Y _por supuesto_ , Hinata se tenía que unir a la conversación.

—¿Qué no tienen algo que hacer? ¿Cómo practicar los horrorosos saques de Hinata _o algo así_? —Kei desvió la mirada a los nuevos integrantes de primer año. Yamaguchi había decidido que debía ser un buen senpai y enseñarles su saque flotante. El resto estaba tomando el descanso para beber agua.

—¡Oye! ¡Estamos tratando de ser buenos amigos aquí! —Exclamó Hinata, ruidoso como siempre, tomando a pecho las palabras de Kei.

—No requiero de su apoyo moral, muchas gracias.

—¡Tsukishima es cruel! ¡Por eso Yamaguchi ya no quiere ser su amigo! —Y con eso, Kei se atragantó con el agua y casi la deja caer.

 

Yamaguchi no habría dicho eso ¿no? Y si lo hubiera hecho, seguro no se lo habría dicho a Hinata, de todas las personas… ¿No?

 

—¿Yamaguchi te dijo eso? —Preguntó, genuinamente preocupado. ¿Quizás por eso Yamaguchi ya no quería ir a almorzar con él, y no practicaba a su lado, y se iba a casa antes? ¿Quizás se había cansado de escuchar el infame _"Cállate, Yamaguchi"_ , luego de tanto tiempo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso lo acabo de inventar! — _Por supuesto que sí._ Kei se golpeó mentalmente. Solo ahora podría preocuparse en tomar en serio lo que _Hinata_ dijera.

—¿En realidad estás preocupado, Tsukishima? ¿Qué le hiciste a Yamaguchi para que creas que ya no quiere ser tu amigo? —El tono preocupado de Kageyama no hacía más que enfermarlo. No quería recibir una charla emocional por parte de nadie y mucho menos por parte de alguien que apenas comenzaba a entender cómo las interacciones humanas funcionan.

—¡No estoy preocupado! ¡Dejen de actuar como si Yamaguchi y yo estuviéramos en medio de una crisis matrimonial! —Dijo aquello más alto de lo que esperaba. Y, sonó mucho más patético de lo que había sonado en su cabeza.

—Es que ustedes actúan como si estuvieran casados —comentó Hinata, jugueteando con una pelota de vóleibol mientras hablaba—. Yamaguchi siempre orbita a tu alrededor y no deja de hablar sobre lo _genial_ que eres, y tú siempre luces enojado y le dices que cierre la boca, pero no dejas que nadie más se meta con él.

—Es una extraña relación —secundó Kageyama, y Kei _no iba a aceptar sus mierdas._

—No quiero oír eso de ustedes dos —respondió, rodando los ojos—. Critiquen lo que quieran mi amistad con Yamaguchi cuando la suya comience a lucir funcional.

—¿Funcional? Así como, uno siendo cercano y amigable y el otro siendo frío y hosco ¿eso es _funcional_? —Hinata lo _observó_. No le molestaba que Hinata lo mirase, sin prestar atención realmente y pasando por alto muchas cosas. Le molestaba que lo _observara_ , porque solo los dioses sabían lo _listo_ que se estaba volviendo y la clase de cosas que llegaba a notar.

—Incluso a mí me suena raro —Kageyama le otorgó una mirada compasiva, o lo más compasiva que pudiera ser tratándose de él, como si le dijera "Tu y yo sabemos que no podemos escapar de los ojos de Hinata". Luego, como si el golpe anterior no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, agregó—: Y eso que, de los dos, quien tiene más problemas en relaciones públicas soy yo.

 

Sin embargo, antes de poder responderles apropiadamente– no los patéticos intentos de respuesta que había hecho hasta ahora, por supuesto– Ennoshita– o, como Yamaguchi y él le llamaban cuando nadie más les escuchaba, _capitán Quentin Tarantino_ – los llamó para hacer un último partido de práctica a 25 puntos, antes de limpiar y cerrar el gimnasio.

Por supuesto, Yamaguchi no acabó en su equipo.

Por supuesto, Kei acabó trapeando el piso junto con Tanaka y Nishinoya, mientras Yamaguchi bajaba la red con Kageyama.

Y, siguiendo todo pronóstico que se había repetido como una canción en _loop_ , Yamaguchi se adelantó y Kei caminó a casa solo.

No era que nunca antes hubiera caminado a casa solo. Recordó, con cierta amargura, esa temporada el año pasado donde Yamaguchi pasaba horas, y horas, contra calor, viento y lluvia, practicando el condenado saque flotante, y Tsukishima no tenía otra opción más que adelantarse.

Bueno, realmente sí que tenía otra opción. Podía acompañarlo, y practicar junto a su amigo. Tan solo que, en ese momento, ni le gustaba tanto estar en el club, ni se preocupaba tanto en que Yamaguchi le dejara de hablar.

Había sido _estúpido_ , reconocía al menos eso.

Pero luego, llegaba a casa y no pasaba más de una hora y media– a lo mucho _dos–_ hasta que Yamaguchi inundaba su bandeja de mensajes con _"¡Tsukki!"_ y "¡Mis manos están rojas de tanto practicar, Tsukki!", e incluso "Estoy tan cansado que quizás me quede dormido ¿Me dejas copiar tu tarea mañana?"

Y aunque Yamaguchi jamás había tenido tarea sin hacer- _quizás_ , un ejercicio sin resolver por el cual luego llamaba, o una pregunta que realmente no podía contestar, pero nada más que eso– Kei sabía que no dudaría ni un momento en dársela.

De hecho, era solo ahora que Kei se daba cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que haría por Yamaguchi si se las pidiera.

Al llegar a casa, se encerró en su habitación, sin siquiera apetito. Se arrepentiría en la mañana, seguramente. Pero, su mente y su cuerpo parecían dos entes individuales en ese momento, y –los dioses lo perdonen por ser tan _cursi_ –, su corazón también comenzaba a tomar vida propia.

Observó su teléfono, carente de mensajes de Yamaguchi. Había estado de esa forma durante un par de días, e incluso cuando Kei iniciaba las conversaciones– suceso que, ahora que lo pensaba sí que era desagradable y grosero, ocurría muy pocas veces– estas terminaban en poco tiempo, con Yamaguchi estando ocupado con otra cosa, o con otra conversación.  
  


* * *

**_  
KEI TSUKISHIMA_** ** _(4:55pm)_** ** _:_** Oi, Yamaguchi ¿llegaste a casa?

**_TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:05pm)_** ** _:_** ¡Tsukki!

**_TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:05pm)_** ** _:_** Estaba tomando un baño antes de hacer los deberes.

**_TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:06pm)_** **:** ¿Estás haciendo tus deberes, Tsukki?

**_KEI TSUKISHIMA_** ** _(5:06pm)_** **:** Estaba a punto de preguntar por uno de los ejercicios.

**_KEI TSUKISHIMA_** ** _(5:06pm)_** **:** Luego recordé que ya no estamos en la misma clase.

**_TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:07pm)_** **:** ¡Eso es triste, Tsukki!

**_TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:07pm)_** **:** En el refrigerador solo hay tofu y tu mensaje me puso aún más triste.

**_TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:08pm)_** **:** ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y te ayude con la tarea, Tsukki?

**_KEI TSUKISHIMA (_** ** _5:10pm_** ** _):_** ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que ayudar a alguien más hoy?

**_TADASHISAURIO (_** ** _5:12pm_** ** _):_** ¡Nop! Libre por la noche ¡Voy en camino!

**_KEI TSUKISHIMA (_** ** _5:12pm_** ** _):_** Ni siquiera esperaste a que dijera que sí.

**_TADASHISAURIO (_** ** _5:13pm_** ** _):_** Tu mejor amigo desde hace 10 años tiene poderes psíquicos y sabe cuándo lo necesitas.  
  


* * *

  
Kei frunció el ceño. No lo necesitaba _necesitaba_ , pero sí que agradecería poder pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo, quien últimamente parecía demasiado ocupado como para reciprocar ese sentimiento.

Y ¿poderes psíquicos? ¿saber cuándo lo necesitaba?

Si eso fuera cierto, Yamaguchi no estaría haciendo lo que parecía ser, evitarlo deliberadamente.  
  


* * *

  
—Luces _enfermo_.

 

Kei no se sorprendió cuando esas fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de la boca de Yamaguchi una vez abrió la puerta. De hecho, lo había visto venir. La forma en que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a una mueca, y su ceño se frunció, y sus ojos, usualmente llenos de brillo y alegría, dieron paso a una sombra de preocupación.

 

—Solo estoy cansado —y, como ya se había acostumbrado hacía un tiempo, no podía estar seguro de si lo que decía era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

—Ya, claro —pero gracias al cielo que Yamaguchi había dejado de creer en sus _"estoy cansado"_ hacía años—. Entonces ¿cuál es ese problema que no te deja dormir?

—Um, realmente no estaba teniendo problemas con la tarea, solo era una excusa para que vinieras —confesó en un susurro.

—Oh, eso ya lo sabía —le dijo Yamaguchi en un tono de " _no seas obvio, Tsukki_ "—. Hablo de por qué estás preocupado.

—No estoy preocupado.

—Tengo superpoderes Tsukki ¿recuerdas?

 

Kei sonrió _– internamente–,_ preguntándose si un Yamaguchi con superpoderes sería igual que el Yamaguchi al cual conocía. Si Yamaguchi pudiera leer mentes, definitivamente la cantidad de veces que Kei hablaría por día descendería drásticamente. Si Yamaguchi pudiera teletransportarse, posiblemente sus caminatas a casa no tendrían sentido, pero entonces si ninguno de los dos podía dormir a las 3 de la mañana, Kei solo le diría "veamos una película en mi habitación" y Yamaguchi estaría allí.

No debería redirigir la idea de _Yamaguchi-superpoderoso_ a todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos, porque un simple proceso de razonamiento lógico le diría que eso es a) extraño, b) muy gay y c) super dependiente. Pero a Kei le gusta decirle a su cerebro que se folle a sí mismo y le deje imaginar a un Yamaguchi con telekinesis que busque los refrigerios sin salir del sofá de la salita.

 

—Como sea, recordé que tengo algo para darte —no, realmente Kei no lo había _olvidado_ , solo había evitado que fuera literalmente la primera cosa que mencionara, porque no quería sonar _patético_ ni _desesperado_ , porque definitivamente _no lo estaba_.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? _¡Tsukki!_ —Y definitivamente no había pasado los últimos minutos buscando ese regalo para Yamaguchi, solo para poder ver sus ojos iluminarse, y su sonrisa ensancharse por él otra vez.

—No es la gran cosa, solo... —y por supuesto, ahora dudaba en si darle el regalo o no— ¿Recuerdas ese campamento a los 10 años? ¿Dónde dormimos en una cabaña, y lloraste con la historia de los espíritus del bosque? ¿Y estaba esta niña que te gustaba pero no dejaba de preguntar por mi y-

—Claro como el día, Tsukki —Yamaguchi lo miró a los ojos, casi diciendo "una palabra más y atravesaré esa puerta con tu cabeza".

—¿Recuerdas los brazaletes del deseo que nos dieron? ¿Y que yo dije que era una tontería, así que tomaste el mío, pero luego perdiste ambos?

—Oh sí, recuerdo que regresé a casa realmente enojado, y no parabas de decirme que eso de los brazaletes era realmente estúpido y que creciera de una vez —Yamaguchi, aunque no le estuviera mirando a los ojos ni prestándole atención al 100%, porque parecía estar más ocupado en buscar un pijama entre el armario de Kei– que, sinceramente, luego de _ocho años_ de amistad ya era 50% Yamaguchi y 50% suya, y lo mismo aplicaba al armario de su amigo– que con la triste historia que su amigo le contaba—. Pero no entiendo que tiene esto que ver.

—Realmente no los perdiste, yo los tomé.

—Eso lo sé Tsukki, los encontré en tu mesa de noche como, _dos semanas más tarde._ —Por supuesto que Yamaguchi los había encontrado y no le había dicho nada, solo para dejarle creer que su máscara de chico rudo y desinteresado seguía intacta. Siempre lo hacía, _el bastardo._

—Aún los tengo —Admitió _finalmente._

—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi cerró la puerta del armario, con un pijama _– suyos–_ y unos bóxers _– de Kei,_ evidentísimo con el estampado de dinosaurio y estaba seguro que solo había elegido ese par _para burlarse–_ , y luciendo una expresión confusa de "Tsukki, yo se que en el fondo eres tierno pero esto es _ridículo_ "– Han pasado... _casi siete años_ , Tsukki.

—Lo sé, lo sé —y ahora Kei se estaba sonrojando, porque no podía ocurrir una cosa más embarazosa en un mejor momento—. Es solo que... a los 10 años realmente me creí la historia, y pensé que no debía desperdiciar un deseo en ese momento, cuando seguramente pediría algo como una colección infinita de figuras de dinosaurio.

— _Aún lo harías_ —a veces Kei olvidaba que Yamaguchi estaba compuesto de 80% _sarcasmo_ y 20% pecas, confianza y _polvillo de hadas._ No pasaban más de 12 horas sin que su amigo se lo recordara, usualmente en forma de una respuesta _realmente sádica_.

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi_ —Kei intentó que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de rosa. _Intentó_.

— _Lo siento, Tsukki_ —canturreó Yamaguchi, quien real, realmente no lo sentía en absoluto.

—Quizás después de todo no te dé el brazalete. Son dos deseos para mí —bromeó Kei, sacando los dos brazaletes del cajón en su mesita de noche.

 

Era algo realmente _tonto._ Dos simples brazaletes que quizás ni siquiera tenían tanto valor emocional como el que le quería poner, porque según recordaba, en ese viaje Yamaguchi regresó a casa casi comido por los insectos, y Kei había pisado hiedra venenosa en algún punto. Pero, esos simples brazaletes de color verde y amarillo, que Yamaguchi había elegido solo porque los colores favoritos de ambos estaban allí, y que luego Kei había robado y escondido porque no había forma en que permitiera que su amigo desperdiciara su deseo en algo _tonto_ como una ración infinita de papas fritas.

Era tonto- _estúpido, bobo, infantil_ también-, pero por algún motivo, en ese momento _necesitaba_ algo _tonto_ que le recordara que él y Yamaguchi no llevaban conociéndose 10 días, sino ocho largos años.

 

—¿Sabes qué me recuerdan estos? —Preguntó Yamaguchi, luego de amarrar el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca— Esa vez en segundo de escuela media, cuando tomaste mi libreta de _historia_ sin preguntarme, y pasé toda la tarde buscándola y lloré al llegar a casa porque tenía que hacer una tarea importante... solo para que te aparecieras al siguiente día con la libreta y ambas tareas.

—¿Exactamente _cómo_ está relacionado? —Ante el recuerdo, Kei sintió una punzada de culpa, porque recordó los ojos turbios con los que su amigo había llegado a la escuela al siguiente día, y cómo no le habló hasta la hora del almuerzo por el cuaderno.

—Porque siempre intentas hacer cosas buenas a mis espaldas, actúas rudo, me haces llorar _y luego_ descubro qué era lo que estabas tratando de hacer, y pasas el resto de la semana intentando compensarlo —Yamaguchi le sonrió tranquilamente, como si fuera un patrón que ya tenía memorizado.

—Yo no... — _¡Yo no hago eso!_ Fue lo que Kei intentó decir. Pero, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

—Lo que me hace preguntarme, Tsukki _¿por qué me das estos?_

 

Kei quería decir algo como " _por la bondad de mi corazón_ ", solo para que Yamaguchi riera y le dijera que él nunca hacía tal cosa. O quizás algo como " _porque ahora pediremos un deseo que tenga sentido_ ", pero ninguno de los dos seguía creyendo en esos cuentos. Habría querido decirle algo más tonto como " _porque te queda bien el brazalete_ " y verlo sonrojar y reír a carcajadas.

Y sin embargo, ninguna de esas respuestas fue lo primero que llegó a sus labios.

 

— _Porque estaba celoso._

 

Y, pasó un minuto entero en silencio antes de que uno de los dos pudiera procesar adecuadamente esas palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro solemnemente que no volveré a desaparecer así.  
> ¡Los comentarios son muy apreciados!


	3. Interludio 1: Yamaguchi Tadashi, sobre la luna y las estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y, en ese momento, el mundo les pareció perfecto y simple.

Tsukishima Kei era muchas cosas. Sarcástico y dramático, podrían ser las principales. Rencoroso, quizás. Atlético. Alto– _endemoniadamente, el bastardo–._ Apuesto. Socialmente inadaptado. _Algo_ dependiente. Perezoso en las más extrañas ocasiones. Listo, y demasiado para su propio bien. Divertido, pero solo en el fino arte del humor ácido. Grosero, pero solo con Kageyama– y Hinata, si sentía que su _rayo-de-sol-o-metro_ se desbordaba–, y nunca de forma agresiva o especialmente abusiva– al menos no desde el inicio de segundo año.

Pero, según Yamaguchi Tadashi, _celoso_ y _estúpido_ , no eran palabras que entraban en la definición de Tsukki.

Bueno, quizás aquella era una mentira a medias. Tsukki sí que podía ser celoso, pero aquello solo se demostraba en raras ocasiones, como cuando alguien intentaba tomar sus auriculares, tocar su colección de dinosaurios o manosear su pelota de vóleibol. Celoso, con sus cosas. Porque para Tadashi, la gente solo debería ponerse celosa con _cosas_ , y _jamás_ con _personas_.

Porque las personas _no se poseen_ , y la única forma de celar algo –celar, el desagradable sentimiento que se tiene cuando alguien más tiene algo que _es tuyo, algo que te pertenece_ – es poseyéndolo en primer lugar.

Pero, por algún motivo, Yamaguchi no se sintió enojado ante la revelación de que Tsukki sentía que lo poseía _– de alguna extraña forma–_. Y sabía muy bien que debería haberlo hecho, porque algo así era inaceptable.

Pero, no sintió otra cosa más que una necesidad de protegerlo, cuando comprendió que su amigo estaba siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que, solo porque Tadashi había estado dándole espacio últimamente, era la señal absoluta del apocalíptico final de su amistad.

De alguna forma no le sorprendía. Llevaba ocho años conociéndolo después de todo, y sabía lo mal que se le daba a su amigo el relacionarse con personas.

No es como si Tadashi se considerase la persona más extrovertida del mundo. Muchas veces se ponía nervioso al hablar en clases, en la cancha, y hablando con chicas. Pero, cuando encontraba un grupo de personas con cosas en común, con el mismo tipo de humor absurdo de tendencias ácidas, y pasión por un deporte en particular, simplemente se le hacía muy difícil el _no_ acercarse.

Yachi solía decirle que, si Hinata era como _el sol_ , y Tsukishima como _la luna_ , entonces Yamaguchi era como _las estrellas_. Le pareció tierno que Yachi le comparase, no con una, sino con todo un universo repleto de estrellas. Se preguntó si Yachi comprendía que esa comparación lo hacía técnicamente _más brillante_ que Hinata– lo cual había aprendido hacía un tiempo, era _físicamente imposible_ – y que por conexión Kageyama acabaría siendo algo como un meteorito.

Pero sabía que Yachi no se refería a eso. Se refería, un poco más, a la relación _Luna-Estrellas_.

Porque un día despejado era hermoso. Pero, un día extremadamente caluroso de verano, con un cielo lleno de nubes que de vez en cuando cubrieran el iracundo sol y además prometieran una tormenta que lo apaciguara, era mucho mejor.

Porque, la luna en su singularidad es hermosa, pero una noche sin estrellas es realmente solitaria.

De esa forma _– y, un poco tarde debía decir–_ comenzó a opinar de forma diferente respecto a su amistad con Tsukki. No era que Tadashi _orbitase_ alrededor de él, sino que ambos simplemente estaban, orbitando sobre sí mismos, otras cosas, y entre ellos. Haciéndose compañía.

Pero, en ocasiones como estas, cuando Tsukki dejaba de ser _Tsukki_ y se convertía en _Kei_ , y dejaba la charada del chico rudo, frío y misterioso, y se presentaba como lo que era realmente, un _adolescente_ realmente inseguro con una _obsesión infantil con los dinosaurios,_ se preguntaba si quizás, y solo quizás, _Tsukki_ era la luna y orbitaba a Tadashi como si fuera _todo su mundo_.

Y ese pensamiento le preocupaba todavía más que la idea de que Tsukki fuera celoso.

 

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso —Tsukki finalmente habló, luego de un minuto entero de silencio. Tadashi podía notar el sonrojo subiendo lenta pero seguramente a sus mejillas—. Definitivamente no debí decir eso, olvida que lo dije.

—Tsukki-

— _Tadashi,_ _por favor._

 

Tadashi sabía muy bien que Tsukki solo usaba su nombre de pila cuando hablaba en serio. Por eso, en nueve años, jamás había escuchado un _"Cállate, Tadashi"._

Quería hablarle, decirle "Está bien que estés celoso, Tsukki, es normal", pero realmente no estaba bien que lo estuviera. No era como si pudiera prometerle que de ahora en adelante no se juntaría con nadie más que él, porque además de ser mentira, sería algo malo, algo que no acabaría bien para ninguno de los dos.

 

—Tsukki... tú... tú sabes que el que haga otros amigos, no anula nuestra amistad ¿verdad? —Porque quizás Tsukki sí que fuera lo suficientemente tonto para creer algo como eso.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Yamaguchi —respondió, intentando sonar despreocupado y fallando terriblemente. Tadashi le dio una sonrisa aprensiva—. Es solo que... últimamente ya no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes.

—Creí que ya te tenía harto luego de 10 años con mi _"¡Tsukki!"_ —Trató de bromear.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? — _Pero la broma no salió bien._

—Nadie me ha dicho nada, Tsukki —parcialmente mentira. Si había algo que no le agradaba mucho de sus nuevos amigos, es que siempre parecían cuestionar demasiado la clase de amistad que tenía con Tsukki.

 

"Tú y ese chico _Kei Tsukishima_ siempre están juntos ¿no?" "Siempre tiene una cara como de que _le molesta todo_ " "¿No está _diciéndote que_ _te calles_ todo el tiempo? ¿Estás bien con eso?" "Cada vez que me envías a decirle que no almorzarás con él, siento que _me asesinará a sangre fría_ , Tadashi"

Pero si Yamaguchi fuera realmente tan influenciable, entonces su amistad con Tsukishima no habría durado ni un año.

 

—Sé lo que dicen de nosotros —admitió Tsukki, con la vista fija en el suelo de la habitación, y jugando con el brazalete en su muñeca, hábito que Tadashi veía venir, se convertiría en un tic nervioso, tal como el que tenía con ajustarse los lentes y su forma de jugar con sus manos—. Sé que creen que realmente no me agrada estar contigo, y que te encuentro fastidioso, y que realmente no eres mi amigo sino algo como mi _sirviente_ o algo así.

—No creí que llegaría el día en que fueras tan _estúpido_ como para prestar atención a los rumores de pasillo —y eso sonó tan crudo como Tadashi quería que sonara.

—¿Qué? —Tsukki finalmente levantó la mirada, y la forma en la que sus ojos se ensancharon le dio toda la información que necesitaba.

—Eso es lo que te ha ocurrido ¿verdad? Ahora que no estoy alrededor, los comentarios del pasillo llegan a tus oídos y te los estás creyendo porque realmente eres un _tonto_ —Tadashi colocó ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas, gesto que estaba consciente, hacía cada vez que tenía que regañar a su amigo por ser _tonto_.

—Yo no estoy–

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que no escuché lo que estabas hablando con Kageyama y Hinata hace unos días? ¿Desde cuándo te tomas a pecho si Hinata o Kageyama te dicen algo como "Por eso no tienes amigos" o "No entiendo cómo Yamaguchi te tolera"? ¿Qué no es lo mismo que les dices a ellos casi a diario?

—¡No lo digo de _esa_ forma!

—¿Existe una forma de decir _"no entiendo cómo alguien te tolera"_?

—¡Cuando se los digo a ellos, me refiero a que son ruidosos, y revoltosos e inmaduros, no que son unas malas personas! —habló rápido, casi sin detenerse y acabando sin aliento al final. Tadashi lo observó en silencio— Sin embargo cuando ellos me lo dicen, siento que lo hacen como si me dijeran que soy un bastardo, y que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

—Estoy muy seguro de que _Hinata_ , de todas las personas, no tiene suficiente maldad en todo su cuerpo para decirte una cosa así —le sonrió pacientemente. Hablar de inseguridades con su amigo era como abrir una olla reluciente llena de comida podrida, y tantos años a su lado no le eran suficientes para acostumbrarse a esa sensación—. Y a Kageyama lo dejaron atrás sus amigos antes ¿no? Sabe _exactamente_ lo que se siente, no desearía lo mismo para ti.

—Le caigo mal —Tsukki chasqueó la lengua con un " _tch_ ". Tadashi rodó los ojos internamente, porque cada vez que hacía esa cosa-

—No, esa es su expresión por default, _Tchkishima_.

—No me digas-

— _Deja de chasquearme la lengua_.

 

Por un momento Tsukki lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y, al segundo, estaba chasqueando la lengua sonoramente.

_Sinceramente, este hombre..._

 

—Te dije basta —dijo Tadashi calmadamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la mandíbula de su amigo y sujetándola en su sitio.

—Y qué vas a hacer al respecto ¿eh? —Le sonrió burlón, y Tadashi se preguntaba si esa se volvió su sonrisa por default a los 11 años o algo similar.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía ese tic nervioso de morderme las uñas? —Preguntó Tadashi, con una sonrisa inocente— ¿Y que, cada vez que me veías mordiéndomelas, agarrarías mis dedos y _te los meterías en la boca_ sin importar el contexto?

—Sí, recuerdo que dejaste el hábito a fuerza de vergüenza —Tsukki sonrió orgulloso.

—Si no dejas de chasquearme la lengua, meteré mi mano en tu boca y te sostendré la lengua.

—No lo harías.

— _¿No lo haría?_

 

Sostuvieron la mirada. Pronto, se convirtió en una competencia de "no parpadees".

Y rieron, y vieron videos absurdos, y jugaron videojuegos, y Tadashi lo regañó por no haber comido al llegar a casa y sacó comida de su bolsa de dormir, porque conocía las malas costumbres de su amigo como las pecas en sus manos.

Y Tsukki le habló de dinosaurios, y de reptiles antiguos, y de las tonterías que decían sus compañeros de clase. Y Yamaguchi le habló del espacio, del universo, y de su nuevo grupo de amigos, y de cómo Hinata y Kageyama comenzaban a darse cuenta de la cantidad de _tensión sexual_ entre los dos.

Y rieron un poco más.

Y, en ese momento, el mundo les pareció perfecto y simple.  
  


* * *

  
—Yamaguchi.

 

La voz de su amigo lo espabiló a media noche. Dormía en un colchón a su lado, uno que Tsukki siempre tenía para él cuando se quedaba en su casa.

La habitación estaba iluminada con una lámpara móvil de estrellas y dinosaurios, un regalo que Tadashi le hizo cuando recién se conocieron, y que luego Tsukki negaría tener a toda costa, porque tenía 16 años y no necesitaba algo como una lámpara móvil.

Pero allí estaba, y las estrellas y dinosaurios, y los susurros de su amigo y los sonidos de la noche arrullaban la habitación.

 

—¿Qué ocurre, Tsukki? —Preguntó, más dormido que despierto.

—No puedo dormir.

—Cuenta estrellas, Tsukki.

—Ya lo hice —lo escuchó removerse en su cama, inquieto—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vimos _El Aro_ , y luego tenías tanto medio de dormir solo que hicimos una pijamada de una semana?

—No puedo olvidarlo si siempre me lo recuerdas, Tsukki.

—Recuerdo que la primera noche abrazaste mi brazo con tanta fuerza, que en la mañana estaba entumecido —Tadashi dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Recordaba que ambos tenía como, nueve años, y que vieron la película a escondidas de sus padres y luego se metieron en problemas.

 

Con un suspiro, Tadashi se movió hasta el colchón de Tsukki. Demasiado pequeño para dos adolescentes de su tamaño. Demasiado angosto, y los obligaba a estar pecho con pecho.

Tadashi simplemente cerró los ojos sin pesar demasiado en la situación. No era raro que compartieran camas, ni que a veces despertaran en un nudo humano.

Sintió la mano de su amigo colocarse tímidamente sobre la suya, y quizás si hubiera estado menos cansado habría pensado _"¿Qué diablos, Tsukki?"_ , pero su mente estaba a medio camino de la tierra de los sueños, y a su consciencia le pareció perfectamente lógico que sus manos se entrelazaran.

No pasó mucho antes que los ronquidos de Tsukki formaran parte del arrullo nocturno que puso a Tadashi a dormir.  
  


* * *

  
Tadashi pensó que ese día sería como cualquier otro. Pero la vida tenía formas de probar cómo estaba equivocado, y no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que... bueno, todo ocurrió.

Inició con un uniforme de Tsukishima Kei que era muy ajustado para su cuerpo, y la casa familiar de los Yamaguchi fría y vacía.  
  


* * *

  
—Tsukki, tus uniformes se encogen.

—No, tú estás desarrollando más músculo que yo.

— _Se encogen, Tsukki._

 

Para Tadashi, la conversación tenía el mero objetivo de hacer sonreír a su amigo así fuera un miércoles temprano en la mañana. Había decidido hacía muchos años que, diariamente tenía que conseguir al menos una sonrisa honesta por parte de su amigo.

Tsukki había crecido como alguien más bien frío y apático. Le costaba horrores interesarse verdaderamente en algo y esforzarse. Posiblemente se esforzara tanto en mantener buenas calificaciones por orgullo.

_«¿¡Qué otro motivo quieres, más que tu orgullo?!»_

Bueno... Tadashi sí que le había gritado eso, aquella vez en el campamento de entrenamiento. No era como que se arrepentía _arrepentía_ de habérselo dicho, pero sí que había sido dramático en su momento. Casi habían peleado.

Así como casi peleaban la noche anterior. Y luego durmieron en el mismo colchón.

Y Tsukki lo tomó de la mano.

Tadashi despertó para notar que la mano aún estaba entrelazada con la suya, y que en algún punto de la noche Tsukki había comenzado a abrazarlo. Se preguntó si debía despertarlo y decirle. Se preguntó si debía hacerse el dormido, y dejar que la alarma los "despertara" al mismo tiempo.

No es que sintiera repulsión ante el contacto, porque de hecho Tadashi disfrutaba mucho el afecto físico –a diferencia de Tsukki, a quien le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a los abrazos sofocantes de Tadashi–. Tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres –hasta donde le importaba, era bisexual–, o que se tratara de Tsukki. Lo que menos le importaba era que fuera Tsukki, en realidad. Después de escuchar cómo se sentía su amigo, le pareció relativamente normal que este necesitara algo de afecto físico.

A diario, Tadashi lo abrazaba, y lo tiraba del brazo, y si era un buen día saltaba sobre su espalda, exigiendo un paseo a caballito –en un _muy buen día_ , Tsukki aceptaba–. Desde que cambiaron de clases, la cantidad de afecto físico disminuyó cuantitativamente. Y, aunque a Tadashi realmente no le preocupaba, jamás llegó a pensar que Tsukki lo extrañaría.

 

—Tsukki, tengo sueño —se quejó Tadashi, presionando su cabeza contra la espalda de su amigo.

—Lo sé, Yamaguchi —resopló su amigo, sin detener su caminata—. No has dejado de bostezar en todo el camino.

— _Tsukki._

— _¿Sí, Yamaguchi?_

—Llévame de caballito hasta la escuela. —Tsukki paró en seco al escuchar la absurda petición de Tadashi. Y, por un momento, Tadashi creyó que Tsukki diría algo como "No digas tonterías, Yamaguchi" o "No seas perezoso", o incluso quizás "Te compro un café camino a la escuela". Sin embargo...

—Está bien, pero quiero que almuerces conmigo hoy. A solas.

 

Tsukki siguió caminando. Tadashi le siguió el paso poco después.  
  


* * *

  
La casa familiar de los Yamaguchi era, según Tadashi, muy normal y tradicional. Incluso podrías perderla en el vecindario, de no ser por el exótico jardín que su madre tanto cuidaba.

Tadashi vivía en el extremo opuesto de la misma calle en la cual vivía Tsukki. De pequeños, ambos se la pasaban jugando en toda su longitud, a veces perturbando la santa tranquilidad del vecindario. No habían muchos jóvenes en esa calle en particular, por lo que ciertas zonas –como quizás, la cancha al aire libre, o la plaza– solían estar bastante solas, lo que les daba mucho espacio a ambos para hacer sus travesuras juveniles promedio.

Tadashi pasaba mucho tiempo en la plaza con Tsukki, o en la casa de Tsukki. Pero, rara vez estaba en su propia casa. Sus padres, ocupados con el trabajo viajaban constantemente a la zona céntrica de Sendai, y a otras ciudades. Sus hermanos mayores, ya crecidos, habían buscado casa y trabajo en otras regiones. Estaba más acostumbrado a la casa estando fría y silenciosa, que a que estuviera llena de gente, con ruido en cada esquina, como podría ser una casa familiar normal.

No le preocupaba demasiado –no más de lo necesario, al menos–. Los primeros cinco años de su vida, los había pasado mudándose constantemente y viajando. Fue, finalmente, poco antes de cumplir los seis cuando sus padres decidieron asentarse un poco en esa pequeña aldea.

Como fuera, no duró mucho, tan solo que ahora no se mudaban, sino que salían muy temprano de casa, y volvían muy, muy tarde.

Tadashi se había acostumbrado desde muy pequeño a dar explicaciones a sus profesores sobre por qué sus ropas estaban tan arrugadas. Por qué su almuerzo estaba tan frío. Por qué sus padres no le ayudaban a hacer las tareas. Por qué no asistían a las reuniones escolares.

Así como se acostumbró a la fría casa, se acostumbró a no tener amigos por las mudanzas constantes. Al constante bullyng de ser nuevo. A no apegarse demasiado a nadie, pues posiblemente volvería a mudarse en menos de un año.

Y luego, conoció a Tsukki. Aunque, cuando lo conoció, era tan solo Kei Tsukishima. Era otro muchacho de siete años– que parecía de sexto grado con esa altura tan ridícula, pero con un sentido del sarcasmo prematuramente desarrollado.

La primera palabra que lo escuchó decir fue "Patético".

Siempre pensó que había sido dirigida a él. No fue hasta, mucho tiempo después, que Tsukki le dijo que no se lo había dicho a él, sino a quienes lo molestaban.

Tsukki le dijo que él era todo lo contrario a patético, porque él no era amigo de personas patéticas.  
  


* * *

  
_—¿Y qué pasa si un día me vuelvo patético, Tsukki? —Preguntó un joven Tadashi, sentado sobre la cama de su habitación._

_—No digas tonterías, Yamaguchi —respondió un igualmente joven Tsukki, sentado a su lado—. Es imposible que seas patético._

_—¿Incluso si te miento como Akiteru? —Tadashi se mordió las uñas, nervioso._

_—Eso no te haría patético, te haría mentiroso —le dijo Tsukki, rodando los ojos—. Ya basta con las uñas, te he dicho que si no paras empezaré a meterme tus manos en la boca._

_—Eso es asqueroso, Tsukki._

_—¿Sabes cuántas bacterias tienes bajo las uñas?_

_—¿Y te las vas a meter a la boca?_

_—¡Entonces deja de morderte las uñas para que no tenga que meterme tus dedos en la boca, Yamaguchi!_   
  


* * *

  
La casa familiar de los Yamaguchi no había cambiado demasiado desde que Tadashi y Tsukki se hicieron amigos. El cuarto de Tadashi, como sea, fue cambiado, movido, pintado, roto y reparado en esos 10 años.

Era, quizás, la única parte de esa casa de que era cálida, porque estaba llena de recuerdos.

 

—¿No es muy temprano? ¿Tus padres no deberían seguir en casa? —Preguntó Tsukki, metiendo ropa en un bolso para que Tadashi se cambiara luego del entrenamiento.

—Viajaron a Kyoto —contestó Yamaguchi, despreocupado—. Estarán viajando el resto de la semana.

—¿Trabajo?

—Oh no, mi hermana se comprometió y mis padres viajan para pasar tiempo con la pareja —explicó sin mayores complicaciones.

—Quédate en mi casa el resto de la semana.

—No puedo, prometí a mis compañeros, y a Hinata y Kageyama que los ayudaría a-

— _Estudiar_ , sí —y, de nuevo, Tsukki sonaba amargado al respecto.

 

Tadashi se mordió el labio. Sí, solo ayer había pensado cosas como _"Tsukki no tiene ningún derecho de sentirse celoso"_ , y seguía pensando lo mismo. Pero. _PERO_. Seguía siendo su amigo, y si era sincero consigo mismo, las últimas dos semanas sí que había estado demasiado ocupado.

Quizás, lo que Tsukki necesitaba era tiempo de calidad con su amigo, y su amargura volvería a niveles normales.

 

—¿Tu madre dejará que te quedes sin mis padres en casa? —Preguntó Tadashi inocentemente, como si no pudiera notar el aura de celos que emanaba su amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, _si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma_ y eso.

— _¿Eh?_

—Quédate en mi casa esta semana, Tsukki — _¿Era el, o Tsukki estaba especialmente denso estos últimos días?_

—¿No interrumpiré? —Preguntó Tsukki, alzando una ceja.

—¿Planeas interrumpir? —Tadashi imitó su ademán.

—Para corregirte, quizás —y allí estaba el humor usual de su amigo, de regreso. Yamaguchi se permitió reír finalmente, para ser recibido por un infame chasquido de lengua por parte de su amigo.

—Basta —dijo aún riendo, y colocando una fuerte mano en la mandíbula de su amigo—. Te dije que sujetaría tu lengua si la volvías a chasquear.

—No vas en serio, Yamagu _-ugh_ —con una sonrisa perversa, Tadashi mantenía la lengua de su amigo sujeta entre sus dedos. Tsukki lo observaba, con una mirada que mezclaba asco, confusión y enojo—. _Suedtame, Damagudi._

—Deja de chasquearme la lengua, _Tchkishima._

— _DAMAGUDI._

—Lo siento ¿ _qué_? —Quizás, y solo quizás, Tadashi estaba disfrutando toda la situación más de lo que debía.

—Ok, _badtsa_ —Tsukki intentó apartar su brazo de un manotazo, sin embargo, se mantuvo inamovible como una roca—. _Edsto es didícudo, desde cuado edes más fuedte que yo._

—Oh, no lo sé ¿pubertad?

— _Tedemod da midma edad Damagudi._

—¿Mi edad mental es mayor?

— _Ayed yodaste con da pedicuda de Hadiko pod dédima ved._

—Eres un insensible, Tsukki.

— _Cádate, Damagudi_ —harto, Tsukki también lo tomó por la lengua, lo cual solo aumentó el volumen de la risa de Tadashi.

— _Do diendo, Dukki_ —realmente no lo sentía ni un poco.

 

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas poco después. Sinceramente, Yamaguchi no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que escuchó a Tsukki reír con tantas ganas.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba... no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto sonreír. O cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían reunido, sin que Tadashi tuviera que cancelar a último momento por otros compromisos. Al menos la semana pasada, había aplazado la noche de películas tres veces por ir a casa de Yachi a ayudarla con Hinata y Kageyama. Y antes de eso, llevaba dos semanas y media –y contando– sin almorzar con él, sin acompañarlo a la escuela y de regreso. Incluso estaba ocupado apoyando a los de primer año como para practicar juntos más a menudo –e incluso Tsukki le había pedido que se quedaran tras la práctica para practicar su saque con remate, y Tadashi lo había olvidado por completo.

No había estado tan ocupado ¿no? _¿No?_

 

—Tsukki... —Tadashi empezó a hablar cuidadosamente. Estaba terminando de meter sus libros en su bolso cuidadosamente, de espaldas a su amigo. Aquel día llevaba un par de trabajos extra por cuestiones de tutoría, y en general su mochila pesaba más que lo normal— Sin contar la noche anterior ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos?

 

A la pregunta le siguió el silencio. Los primeros segundos, Tadashi creyó que Tsukki estaba contando. Sin embargo, no había pasado tantísimo tiempo. Y si estaba siendo ignorado ¿por qué sentía la mirada de Tsukki sobre sí?

¿Por qué, de hecho, sentía su mirada con tanta intensidad?

 

—¿Tsukki? —Tadashi finalmente se dio la vuelta y encaró a su amigo, quien seguía sentado en la cama, con su bolsa para los entrenamientos sobre su regazo. Lo observaba, como si estuviera allí, pero no estuviera a la vez. Pero, lo observaba fijamente.

 

Como un artista observa a su musa al ser tocado por la mano milagrosa de la inspiración. Como un poeta observa a las estrellas al escribir sobre ellas. Lo observaba como si fuera el primer amanecer que veía en años, o como quien observa su cama luego de un largo día.

_Tadashi no sabía qué hacer con esa mirada sobre sí._

 

—Tsukki, te hice una pregunta —optó por ignorar su mirada. Así como fingió dormirse aquella misma mañana. No tenía suficiente coraje para sacar a relucir la conversación, y sabía que Tsukki no saltaba de alegría por hablar de cosas potencialmente vergonzosas.

—La última vez... —contestó finalmente— ¿Define reunirnos? Porque la última vez que almorzamos juntos fue hace dos semanas y media, y la última vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa fue hace más de un mes.

—¿Llevas la cuenta?

—¡No! Yo no... —Esa vez, vio claramente cómo un fuerte sonrojo se expandía por el usualmente pálido rostro de Tsukki.

—Y tienes la cara de decirme cursi cuando lloro viendo Hachiko —y, si era posible, Tsukki se sonrojó todavía más.

—¡No estoy siendo cursi! Soy organizado.

—Repite eso hasta que lo creas.

—¡Cállate, Yamaguchi! —Balbuceó, ajustándose los lentes.

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki! —Canturreó Tadashi nuevamente.

 

Salieron de la habitación poco después de eso. Tsukki mantuvo su rostro sonrojado durante unos minutos, y Tadashi no podía evitar soltar un par de risillas cada vez que lo miraba. Tsukki rodaba los ojos y trataba de actuar con compostura, pero Tadashi podía verlo morderse ligeramente el labio, y ajustar sus lentes más de lo que realmente necesitaba.

 

—Bien, ya tengo lo que necesito, si nos apuramos aún llegamos temprano —le dijo Tadashi, mientras cerraba y aseguraba las puertas de la casa.

—Nos habríamos tardado menos si alguien aquí no se hubiera entretenido sujetándome la lengua —contestó Tsukki, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto plasmada en su usualmente inexpresivo rostro.

—Te advertí que lo haría, _Tchkishima._

—¿Solo cuando te chasqueo a ti la lengua, o cuando chasqueo la lengua en general? —Preguntó de pronto.

—Si te sujetase la lengua cada vez que la chasqueas en general, entonces siempre la estaría sujetando, Tsukki —explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Eso es bueno, no me fascina sentir tus dedos en mi boca.

—¿Preferirías que fuera otra cosa en tu boca, Tsukki? —Preguntó Tadashi inocentemente. Alrededor de 0.5 segundos después de hacer su pregunta, escuchó a Tsukki ahogarse con su propia saliva— _¡Tsukki!_

— _Estoy bien_ —respondió entre toses, nuevamente rojo como un tomate.

—Hablaba de meterte en la boca mis calcetines sudados o algo así ¿En qué pensabas exactamente? —Inquirió con un fuerte tono de sospecha en su voz, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No pensaba en nada! —Exclamó ofendido, irguiéndose nuevamente e intentando recuperar la compostura—. Si no nos apresuramos, se nos hará tarde y no podré llevarte de caballito.

— _¿Eh?_

—Me lo pediste esta mañana.

—¿Lo hice? — _¿En verdad Tsukki lo haría?_

—Hoy estás realmente denso, Yamaguchi — _Oh por favor, como si fueras quien para decirlo,_ quiso decir Tadashi.

 

El sol estaba a punto de salir cuando finalmente iniciaron su camino.

El aire era bastante fresco, y las calles seguían silenciosas y sin alumnos a la vista –el cual, era el motivo por el cual siempre caminaban temprano hasta la preparatoria.

Tadashi había olvidado cómo era viajar sobre la espalda de su amigo. Tsukki posiblemente también lo extrañaba tanto, de otra forma no habría aceptado.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo. En algún punto, Tadashi se quedó dormido, arrullado por los tarareos distraídos de Tsukki, quien posiblemente seguía el ritmo de alguna canción que decía odiar, pero que no paraba de escuchar.

Tadashi no escuchaba a Tsukki tararear a menudo, solo cuando su amigo estaba realmente feliz.

Resultaba que, realmente le gustaba hacer a su amigo feliz. Le gustaba ver una sonrisa amplia y honesta en un rostro que usualmente era sarcástico o inexpresivo. Así que se preguntó, por qué no lo había intentado últimamente.  
  


* * *

  
_Allí estaba esa mirada de nuevo._

Tadashi le había prometido a Tsukki que lo ayudaría a practicar su saque con remate durante el entrenamiento matutino –definitivamente no por la culpa de haberlo olvidado las veces anteriores, claro que no.

Ennoshita había lucido complacido de verlos entrenar juntos nuevamente, y Tadashi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de mortificación, porque esos días en los que no practicaron juntos, definitivamente habían lucido como si estuvieran peleados. Y no lo estaban, solo era... distancia saludable.

Y Tadashi estaba completa, total y 100% seguro de que, los saques de Tsukki habrían sido mucho más efectivos– por todos los cielos, incluso el líbero aprendiz de primer año se las había arreglado para recibir uno o dos de esos saques, y el chico era bueno, pero no un prodigio- si no lo hubiera estado mirando tal y como lo había mirado esa mañana, como, el 90% de las veces.

_Déjalo pasar_ , pensó Tadashi, _quizás solo quiere asegurarse de que notes que se esfuerza._

Pero el entrenamiento acabó, y las clases pasaron, y ahora estaban almorzando juntos atrás del edificio principal –por petición de Tsukki, quien quería estar solo–, y Tsukki le estaba mirando de esa forma _nuevamente._

 

—¿Qué hay con esa mirada, Tsukki? —Finalmente, reunió el coraje suficiente para preguntar.

—¿Qué mirada? —Y por supuesto, Tsukki desvió su mirada inmediatamente.

—Esa... mirada —Tadashi decidió que necesitaba clases de elocuencia—. No es como si lo hubieras hecho ininterrumpidamente toda la mañana, pero desde mi habitación, siempre te detienes y... me miras, Tsukki.

—Este, eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando hablan normalmente, Yamaguchi —y allí estaba _el elusivo y sarcástico Tsukki_ , intentando desviar la conversación con humor ácido.

—Eso lo sé, tan solo que me miras así cuando crees que no te estoy mirando, y comienzo a pensar que es un poco extraño.

—... ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó Tsukki en un tono de voz más bajo.

—No me molesta, pero siento que intentas ver mis pecados o algo así, Tsukki —intentó bromear. Tsukki no sonrió.

—Es que te miro y pienso... diablos, debimos recoger tu uniforme mientras estábamos en tu casa —le dijo con esa sonrisa falsa. La sonrisa de _"hay algo de lo que no te quiero hablar, Yamaguchi"._ Y Tadashi odiaba muy pocas cosas, realmente, pero esa sonrisa estaba en los puestos principales—. Porque, honestamente Yamaguchi, el mío te queda _terrible._

—Seguro —respondió inexpresivo, guardando su obento vacío—. Cuando sea que quieras decírmelo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Lo sé —le dijo en un tono aún más bajo, y una sonrisa aún más falsa—. Se dónde encontrarte ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que sí, Tsukki!

 

Tan solo que últimamente aquello tampoco era del todo cierto, y Tsukki lo sentía. Y, Tadashi comenzaba a darse cuenta de igual forma.

 

—¿De qué hablas con tus amigos, Yamaguchi? —Preguntó Tsukki luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Oh, ya sabes, cosas triviales, como quién tiene pareja, qué hicieron el fin de semana, la clase anterior, algún deporte... —respondió Tadashi con simpleza. Aquellas eran, conversaciones normales de un grupo de amigos normal. Sin conspiraciones locas sobre vida alienígena. Sin dinosaurios extravagantes. Sin constelaciones. Sin ridículos chistes internos— Justo ayer uno de ellos estaba súper emocionado porque la chica que le gusta se le confesó y se besaron en el parque. Creo que exageró el romance.

—¿Hablan de eso? Suena aburrido —Tsukki se burló. Tsukki se burlaba de todo, todo el tiempo. Tadashi sintió que estaba mal si se burlaba de sus amigos con Tsukki.

—No lo es Tsukki, a ellos les parece importante todo eso del primer beso, aún si a nosotros nos parece tonto —respondió Tadashi, sintiendo que estaba siendo algo así como un mediador de paz.

—Eres el único allí que aún no lo ha dado ¿no? —Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sé para qué preguntas si ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, Tsukki —respondió Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa más bien sarcástica.

—Tan solo me preguntaba... ¿Si surge el tema? ¿Les dirás la verdad, o te inventarás a una persona falsa y un beso falso?

—Evadiré el tema con la historia que me contó mi hermano sobre cómo él y su mejor amiga decidieron darse su primer beso entre ellos, y ahora están casados —respondió con una sonrisa amplia—. Además, no es como si tu pudieras hablar, Tsukki, tampoco has hecho el _gran movimiento_.

—¿Tengo la excusa de ser gay? —Preguntó Tsukki, sonriendo _inocentemente._

—No, no la tienes —respondió Yamaguchi con una sonrisa _igual de inocente._

 

Ambos rieron nuevamente, porque allí estaban, siendo adolescentes y teniendo una conversación trivial sobre las vidas amorosas de sus compañeros de clase. _Sin constelaciones, ni dinosaurios, ni ridículos chistes internos._ Tadashi se preguntó si Tsukki se daba cuenta de eso; y, si lo hacía ¿le importaba ser así de trivial?

 

—Deberíamos hacer eso —dijo Tadashi una vez pudo calmar su risa.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Tsukki, unos pocos segundos después.

— _Besarnos_ , como hizo mi hermano mayor con su mejor amiga —Tadashi se encogió de hombros—. Digo, no es importante para ninguno de los dos, pero sigue siendo patético que aún no lo hagamos y estemos a punto de cumplir 17.

— _¿Ahora?_ —Tadashi creyó ver un leve sonrojo esparcirse por el rostro de Tsukki. Seguramente era el sol de mediodía.

—¿Por qué no?

 

Si lo recordaba, quizás horas, días y semanas después, no fue el beso más impactante de la historia. En algunos sitios ni siquiera sería considerado un beso.

Sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos, haciendo presión suficiente solo para que se encontraran. Tadashi podía sentir una fina película de grasa sobre los labios de Tsukki, que los hacían suaves y resbalosos. Quizás hacerlo después del almuerzo no había sido la mejor idea de todas, siendo que aún podía saborear el curry en su boca, y los labios de Tsukki aún estaban un poco picantes por los fideos.

Pero estaba hecho.

Al separarse, Tadashi se permitió reír un poco, porque realmente no podía creer que tantas personas hicieran tal escándalo por eso.

Sin embargo Tsukki se mantuvo silencioso, mirando al suelo. A las paredes del edificio. Al envase vacío en el que antes había estado su comida. A, literalmente cualquier sitio que pudiera ver para evitar la mirada de Tadashi.

Y fue cuando notó cómo el anteriormente leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo, se convertía rápidamente en un rubor que abarcaba toda su cara y la pintaba de rojo.

 

—¿Tsukki?

 

La campana sonó. Tsukki estuvo de pie y corriendo hacia el edificio antes de que Yamaguchi siquiera tuviera el tiempo de reaccionar.

Aquel día Tsukki fue a la práctica normalmente, y actuó con la misma compostura que todos los días. Practicó con él como si nada hubiera pasado y caminó hasta casa de Yamaguchi como si fuera cualquier otro día. Le pidió unos momentos para buscar el resto de sus cosas a su casa, y se fue.

Tadashi se preguntó si solo se había imaginado las lágrimas que luchaban por no derramarse que vio en sus ojos en la hora del almuerzo, poco antes de que saliera corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El punto de vista de Yamaguchi! uwu
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No olviden comentar!


	4. Alto, rubio y guapo (ahora, con sal extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su pecho dolía, y solo ahora sabía el por qué.

El Kei de hacía un año, no habría creído en el Hanahaki aunque la comunidad científica hubiera hecho un consenso al respecto. Se habría reído en la cara de Kuroo si se lo hubiera mencionado. Habría creído patéticas a las personas que decían haberlo padecido hacía un tiempo, o que decían conocer a alguien que lo padeció.

Pero ese era el pasado.

Y el Kei presente, el que se esforzaba en mantener su llanto silencioso mientras metía ropa violentamente en su bolso, contaba los días antes que comenzara a escupir los primeros pétalos de flores. Maldecía bajo su aliento a su cerebro, o las hormonas, o su corazón o todo lo que pudiera maldecir en una situación como esa.

Porque finalmente había descifrado la cantidad ridícula de celos y soledad que sentía últimamente. Y, lo consiguió de una forma realmente patética.

Hizo falta un beso más bien tonto en la parte de atrás del colegio, con un Yamaguchi en uniforme ajustado y ojos brillantes de felicidad, con labios sabor a curry y jugo de manzana, que no podía parar de reírse porque para él todo el tema del primer beso era tan _trivial_ – y si Kei no estuviera sintiéndose tan _arruinado_ , seguramente seguiría pensando lo mismo– para que Kei se diera cuenta de lo completa y totalmente _jodido_ que estaba.

Porque claro que el _Hanahaki_ le había parecido una enfermedad romántica cliché, de las que te encontrarías en una novela ligera. Así que, lo más lógico era que acabara desarrollándola por alguien tan obvio como su mejor amigo.

Quizás si lo hubiera notado antes, habría hecho algo para evitarlo. Pero lo ignoró. Sus deseos por abrazarlo y mantenerlo cerca, y la oleada de calidez que sentía al verlo sonreír, y cómo extrañaba la forma en la cual se le colgaba del brazo o lo abrazaba hasta sofocarlo.

Su pecho dolía, y solo ahora sabía el _por qué._

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una enfermedad totalmente ilógica comenzara a desarrollarse en sus pulmones, llenándolos pétalos de flores y espinas, hasta que lo matara.

O, que extirpase la flor. Junto con toda memoria y sentimiento de Yamaguchi.

Y, si imaginaba una vida sin su mejor amigo, de pronto la muerte le parecía algo gentil.

Porque, para Kei, _el problema del amor no correspondido es que simplemente no puedes forzarlo a existir. Y, no importa cuánto ames a alguien, si el sentimiento no es reciprocado, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Sólo, escupir flores y olvidarlo. Obviamente._  
  


* * *

  
—¿¡ _Saltyshima_ va a estar aquí?! —La voz de Hinata perforó sus oídos en la entrada de la sala.

—Buenas noches a ti también, enano —respondió Kei, haciendo todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible para no sonar grosero en frente de los amigos de Yamaguchi.

 

Había esperado un máximo de dos amigos, además de Hinata, Kageyama y- ah, Yachi se había unido a la reunión. Sin embargo había ocho personas en la sala, sin contarse a sí mismo y a Yamaguchi.

Y Kei de pronto sentía cómo la ansiedad escalaba por su espalda y le enfriaba el cuerpo.

Jamás había sido bueno en eso de estudiar en grupo. Era quizás el motivo principal por el cual no ayudaba a nadie con su tarea, y solo estudiaba con Yamaguchi. Últimamente, también con Yachi. Pero, incluso las ya familiares voces de Hinata y Kageyama lo empujaban al límite.

Definitivamente debió pensar mejor todo esto.

 

—¡Tsukki! Deja tus cosas en mi cuarto y ven a estudiar —Yamaguchi levantó la mirada de su cuadernillo de inglés y- maldición, Yamaguchi estaba usando sus lentes de lectura, allí iba su pulso a acelerarse una vez más.

—Ya lo sé Yamaguchi —contestó, sonando inexpresivo.

 

Sonaba inexpresivo, pero no podía ni empezar a nombrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa? ¿Por qué sentía todo su cuerpo frío? ¿Por qué sentía como si sus piernas y brazos fueran componentes ajenos a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué sudaba tanto?

Tuvo que recostarse contra la puerta de la habitación de Yamaguchi durante un minuto entero. No podía perder la compostura de esa forma.

Una cosa era que Yamaguchi casi lo viera llorar– lo cual ya le era lo suficientemente terrible, dadas las circunstancias en las que se dio– y otra cosa que ocho personas lo hicieran.

Es decir, podía confiar en que Yachi no diría nada, y con un poco de esfuerzo Hinata y Kageyama también guardarían un secreto. Pero no podía confiar en los cinco amigos de Yamaguchi–para él, desconocidos totalmente.

Simplemente no podían verlo perder el control de esa forma.

 

—¡Tsukki, apresúrate! ¡Necesitamos ayuda con inglés!

 

Respiró profundamente.

Podía hacerlo; y si no podía, lo intentaría igualmente, porque si había una cosa que odiaba– _la lista era extensa_ – era decepcionar a Yamaguchi.

No dejaría que su mejor amigo lo viera siendo _tan patético._  
  


* * *

  
—Apuesto mis ahorros a que las personas en América no hablan de esta forma.

—Los americanos creen Japón se cubre brotes de flores de cerezo en primavera.

—Los americanos creen que el anime es real, como si aquí hubieran personas aleatorias que midan más de 1,75- _oh_ —Las tres personas más altas que 1,75 en la habitación sintieron la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Kei lo hizo.

 

Kei se esforzaba en recordar sus nombres, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero simplemente se deslizaba de su mente.

Una vez leyó que el cerebro desecha la información que no encuentra lo suficientemente importante para mantener. Quería explicarle eso a Yamaguchi sin que sonara como si dijera "tus amigos no son importantes para mí".

Así que simplemente se mantuvo silencioso. Por su mente pasaban quizás decenas de respuestas cargadas con acidez y sarcasmo, y las tragó. En cuestión de 45 minutos, los apodos que le ponía Hinata se hicieron cada vez más y más ridículos, solo para que Kageyama se uniera y– para su desesperación– los amigos de Yamaguchi también.

Para cuando acabaron, su nombre se había desfigurado a una combinación de papas fritas, sal y un chiste con el McDonalds que no comprendía del todo bien pero que aparentemente Yamaguchi encontraba hilarante.

Kei quería golpearlos. Pero ignorando las sabias sugerencias de su cerebro reptil, decidió no hacerlo.

_Aparentemente el homicidio de tercer grado es ilegal en Japón._

Cuando ya no pudo soportar la mezcla de ansiedad, de sentirse ajeno a absolutamente todas las conversaciones y de que los amigos de Yamaguchi hablaran de él como si no estuviera allí sentado entre ellos, pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa e ir a la cocina.

A ahogarse bajo la tubería si era necesario.

 

—Maldita sea —gruñó entre respiraciones profundas. Sus manos se sentían imposiblemente heladas. Estaba teniendo problemas para respirar y nada de lo que sentía tenía el más remoto sentido—, maldita _sea._

—¿Tsukishima? —Levantó ligeramente la mirada para encontrarse a Yachi al otro lado de la mesa en la cocina. Curioso, no la había escuchado llegar.

—Lo lamento Yachi ¿Querías agua? —Preguntó Kei, apartándose de la puerta del refrigerador. Claro, había dicho que buscaría agua, no que estaría maldiciendo por dos siglos seguidos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —No podía permitir que Hinata _y_ Yachi, las dos personas más nerviosas que conocía, le preguntaran cómo se sentía, ni que lo _observaran_ demasiado.

—Perfectamente, Yachi ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no lo estaría? — _Suficiente_ — La noche es fresca, la tarea va bien — _silencio, Kei_ —, todo está en perfecto orden — _CÁLLATE_.

 

Yachi lo siguió observando, y juraba por todo lo que mantenía sagrado que estaba odiando cada segundo de eso. A diferencia de Hinata, Yachi además de ser buena observadora, era _muy lista_ y tenía el respaldo de su peor enemigo en la vida: la intuición femenina.

¿Desprendía algún aura u olor? ¿Era su lenguaje corporal? ¿Exceso de sarcasmo? ¿Falta de sarcasmo? ¿ _Y si Yachi ya lo había deducido todo_?

 

—Tsukishima, puedo oír tus pensamientos —bromeó Yachi.

— _¡No le digas a Yamaguchi!_ —Pero su cerebro no estaba a la altura de percibir una broma en esa precisa situación.

 

_Maldita sea._

 

— _¿Qué?_ —Yachi se irguió, ahora alerta

—No– yo no– no le digas– —si su cerebro y su lengua pudieran conectarse para completar una oración coherente, _sería fantástico_ , en serio.

—Esto tiene que ver con Yamaguchi — _Nononononononono_ —. ¿Es por sus amigos en la sala? ¿Te sientes ansioso?

—No sé de qué hablas —sentía su corazón acelerarse. Pronto, hacía demasiado frío y demasiado calor, y no podía mantener la mirada fija, sus manos temblaban y estaban increíblemente _frías y no podía respirar_ —. Maldita sea.

—¡Estás pálido! Digo, _ere_ – _eres_ pálido, pero ahora estás incluso más blanco que Suga- _¡Tsukishima, respira!_ —Yachi lo tomó de las manos. Su cuerpo agradeció el contacto cálido. Kei, como sea, sentía que si alguien soplaba en su dirección, posiblemente acabaría desmoronándose.

—Siento que el corazón se me saldrá por la boca, Yachi —confesó, finalmente. Intentó aligerar la gravedad del asunto con una risa leve. _Intentó._

— _¡T–Trá–Trágatelo!_

 

Kei se sentía mal por Yachi. Terrible, de hecho. ¿Cómo podía preocuparla de esa forma?

Si él mismo no podía lidiar con la ola de nervios y ansiedad que lo estaba azotando desde hacía meses– y, que sinceramente no veía fin en ningún momento cercano– no podía esperar que Yachi de todas las personas corriera al rescate, como heroína en brillante armadura.

Yachi posiblemente no podía _levantar_ una armadura, pero ese no era el caso.

Kei no era fuerte, o al menos, no era la persona con más fortaleza mental que conocía. No era perseverante, carecía de iniciativa, y mucho más de motivación. Luego de que Yachi atravesara las gruesas _– gruesas–_ capas de timidez al inicio de su época como mánager, y con ayuda del resto del equipo– sobre todo Hinata, quien según Kei era la personificación de apoyo y motivación, pero no lo atraparían _muerto_ diciendo algo así en voz alta– resultó ser una chica asertiva, capaz de manejar las situaciones que se le presentaban.

Y, una buena amiga además.

Si Yamaguchi le hacía sentir feliz, y Hinata le hacía sentir extrañamente acelerado y motivado, entonces Yachi le hacía sentir calma.

Dio un respiro profundo. Luego otro. Y otro.

Si se atrevía a preocupar a Yachi de nuevo, él mismo patearía su propio trasero.

 

—Lo lamento Yachi, perdí la cabeza un momento —aún estaba perdida, pero tendría que manejarlo.

—Tsukishima, eres un terrible mentiroso —le contestó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún sostenía sus manos firmemente.

—Por favor no llores, no soy bueno consolando personas —si se trataba de cruda realidad...

—Tus manos siguen muy... —Yachi acercó sus manos a su rostro. Sí, seguían frías, temblorosas y sudorosas—Tsukishima, sabes que si no te sientes bien, puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé Yachi, pero no era nada, _en serio_ —Kei intentó de evadir el tema con una sonrisa despreocupada, como siempre hacía. La escuchó suspirar.

 

Ella besó la palma de cada mano. Luego sus nudillos. Entonces, dejó ir sus manos y le sonrió cálidamente. Kei sonrió– honestamente, por primera vez esa noche– y el resto de su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad.

A Kei le agradaba estar alrededor de Yachi. No había una razón en particular, simplemente era tan sencillo estar a su alrededor que no se molestaba en luchar contra ello. No como Hinata, quien requería verdadero esfuerzo físico para seguirle el paso, o Kageyama, a quien había que tenerle infinita paciencia por su falta de tacto social. Estar con ellos era divertido, pero requería tanto esfuerzo que acababa irritable al cabo de unas horas.

Estar con Yachi era tan terriblemente sencillo que a Kei realmente le preocupaba que un día la chica simplemente comenzaría a hablarle en medio de una clase y Kei le seguiría la corriente, sin importarle que a) estaban en medio de una clase, y b) Yachi ni siquiera estaba en _su_ clase.

Kei finalmente terminó de colocar los vasos de agua y la jarra llena en una bandeja, y con ayuda de Hitoka lo llevó de regreso al sitio de estudio.

Aparentemente, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos se fueron.  
  


* * *

  
—¿Será así toda la semana?

 

Yamaguchi y Kei estaban en la cocina. El grupo se había ido hacía quizás 10 minutos– siete, si no tomaba en cuenta que Hinata había regresado para recuperar un libro– y ahora ambos estaban preparando su cena.

A Kei no dejaba de sorprenderle el talento que tenía Yamaguchi para cocinar. Yamaguchi por otra parte, parecía encontrar muy entretenido que Kei le tuviera miedo a freír pescado.

_"_ _No es miedo"_ diría Kei _"Mi cerebro reconoce el riesgo del aceite hirviendo y me alerta. Es instinto, Yamaguchi"_

Yamaguchi reiría.

 

—Uh, no, creo que Yachi no puede acompañarnos todo el tiempo —respondió Yamaguchi, más concentrado en picar cebolleta—. El resto sí vendrá.

—Oh —Kei no estaba feliz con ese arreglo, pero no es como si pudiera quejarse.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Yamaguchi cautelosamente, luego de unos momentos de silencio. Kei parpadeó, perplejo. No le había dicho ni media palabra sobre lo que le había pasado antes.

—¿Cómo–

—Conozco tus _tics nerviosos,_ Tsukki, tan solo que no creí que apreciarías que mis compañeros de clase notaran que estabas, en efecto, ansioso —confesó Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No tenía intención de ponerme así, lo siento —se disculpó honestamente, porque su plan del día definitivamente no había sido preocupar aún más a Yamaguchi.

 

Tenía que detenerse.

 

—Son buenas noticias que Yachi se ofreciera a ayudarte ¿no crees? —Yamaguchi seguía picando. Sus manos mantenían un ritmo constante con el cuchillo, y aunque estaba lejos de ser algo prolijo y profesional, seguía estando terriblemente lejos de lo que Kei podía hacer en la cocina. La lista se limitaba a hervir agua para el té.

—¿La enviaste?

—No, ella se dio cuenta sola, Yachi es realmente lista ¿no crees? —Sonrió de forma soñadora. Kei sintió su pecho doler, como si le clavaran cientos de agujas. No sabía si eran _celos_ , _Hanahaki_ o _ambos._

 

_Es Yachi,_ intentó convencerse Kei. _Literalmente ayudaste a Yamaguchi a decirle lo que sentía, no seas absurdo, Kei._

Y Yamaguchi había estado triste cuando la respuesta de Yachi fue que le gustaba alguien más. Su tristeza, como sea, no duró demasiado cuando notó que la mirada de Yachi se mantuvo en Shimizu durante un momento demasiado largo.

_No puedo competir contra Shimizu_ , fue lo que le dijo Yamaguchi poco después, con una sonrisa apenada.

Kei supuso que Yamaguchi no tenía prohibido seguir encontrando a Yachi linda e inteligente, mucho menos cuando la chica era _linda e inteligente_. De hecho, Kei no podía prohibirle nada, así que sus sentimientos no tenían ni siquiera una base sólida sobre la cual fundamentarse. Lo cual, por lógica, debería volverlos inexistentes.

El dolor en su pecho no retrocedió.

 

—Tus amigos son muy lentos con el inglés —Kei habló finalmente, luego de una pausa demasiado extraña para su gusto—. Es decir, no lentos nivel Hinata y Kageyama, supongo que lentos para el nivel de la clase cinco.

—Son promedio para la clase cinco, Tsukki —respondió Yamaguchi, quien ya estaba apagando las hornillas y sirviendo la comida en sus respectivos envases—. Tan solo estás acostumbrado a Yachi y a mí.

—Y ese chiste absurdo...

—¿ _McFrenchFry Saltyshima_? —Yamaguchi comenzó a reír sin control. Kei seguía sin entender la broma.

—Yamaguchi, estoy esperando que me expliques el chiste.

—Verás, alguien _editó_ tu cara en un anuncio del McDonalds–

 

El chiste acabó por ser tan absolutamente estúpido, que Kei se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra la urgencia de salir de la casa de Yamaguchi, caminar hasta su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y _no salir jamás._

Porque aparentemente, casi había tenido un ataque de ansiedad por un chiste sobre papas fritas.

 

—Vamos, no te enojes, _Saltyshima_.

—Yamaguchi.

—¿Vas a dejar de hablarme, _McFrenchFry_?

—Es un chiste muy patético, Yamaguchi.

 

Y era un chiste muy patético, en efecto. Eso no evitó que Yamaguchi estallara en risitas aleatorias durante la cena, y que eventualmente Kei comenzara a unírsele.  
  


* * *

  
—Tsukki, si eres una papa frita, y las papas fritas son mi comida favorita ¿Significa que estoy comiendo _Tsukkis_?

—Yamaguchi, ve a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sudo mucho- Perdón.


	5. Las razones 3 y 4

Si Kei era bueno en algo, eso tenía que ser el arte de la negación.

Es decir, también se consideraba muy bueno en el sarcasmo, y en su característico humor ácido, pero era _real, realmente bueno_ en negar las cosas que estaban ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos.

Como aquella vez en la que asistió a un campamento de entrenamiento especial en Shiratorizawa y Hinata decidió _aparecerse_. Recordaba haber pensado "Si no lo veo, no está allí". Pero _Hinata es Hinata_ y sin importar las cantidades masivas de negación y _"fingiré que no te conozco"_ que Kei pusiera de por medio, lo forzó a reconocer que al menos estaba allí.

Tampoco es como si Kei pudiera engañarse por demasiado tiempo, después de todo perder de vista el flamante cabello pelirrojo de Hinata es casi imposible.

Casi, porque con lo pequeño que es, si Kei mirase al frente todo el tiempo, no entraría en su campo de visión. Excepto que, como le gustaba recordarle a todo el mundo, Hinata _puede saltar_. Realmente alto.

Por ese mismo motivo, Kei decidió que el Hanahaki era realmente odioso. Porque, al igual que con Hinata, no importaba cuántas capas de negación y _"si te ignoro, eventualmente desaparecerás"_ le colocara, de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle saber que, efectivamente, seguía allí.

Los primeros días era un dolor apenas perceptible en su pecho. Si se distraía lo suficiente, incluso podía olvidarse de ello. Los calmantes hacían el truco, y podía pasar el día.

La presencia de Yamaguchi actuaba como un sedante. Su pecho se descomprimía, y sentía que podía respirar con libertad. Aún no podía reconocer si la presencia y ausencia de Yamaguchi afectaban el desarrollo de la enfermedad, o si se estaba transformando lentamente en un cachorrito que esperaba ansioso la llegada de su dueño. Quizás eran ambas, y al final de ese año Kei acabaría siendo un Golden retriever que inexplicablemente seguiría a Yamaguchi a todas partes, y a veces ladraba flores.

Se preguntó si la enfermedad afectaría su proceso natural de pensamiento.

Como fuera, los días seguían pasando, y las pastillas cada vez hacían menos efecto. Kei intentó aumentar las dosis, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando acabó casi dopado en medio de una práctica y recibió más balones en la cara en un día que en todo el tiempo que llevaba jugando vóleibol.

Si no quería preocupar al equipo _– y mucho menos, a Yamaguchi–_ tendría que arreglárselas para aguantar el dolor punzante en su pecho.  
  


* * *

  
Al cabo de dos meses, Kei descubrió que ignorar la enfermedad no solo no la anulaba, sino que la hacía más fuerte.

 _Eres todo un genio, Kei_ , pensó.

Aún no aceptaba el Hanahaki como una enfermedad _real_ , por ende, no se sentía capaz de tratarla como una. No era un resfriado o una fiebre, ni una reacción alérgica. Era una flor literal que estaba creciendo en sus pulmones, y que no dejaría de hacerlo.

El _casi-siempre-confiable_ internet explicaba que la flor se desarrollaba de acuerdo al tiempo de crecimiento común de su especie. Algunas flores crecerían más rápido que otras. Sin embargo, al florecer, no solo _no_ continuarían su proceso natural, sino que comenzarían a multiplicarse y a agrandarse.

Kei no pudo sino preguntarse qué clase de flor era la que estaba creciendo en sus pulmones.

De alguna forma, se encontró rezando que la cercanía del verano lograse asfixiar la flor, ya que él mismo con su negación no había sido capaz.  
  


* * *

  
— _¡Narita, Kinoshita!_ ¿Qué diablos hacen? —La voz de comando de Ennoshita resonaba en el gimnasio.

 

 _Es un buen día,_ intentó convencerse Kei.

No era tan caluroso, último día antes del descanso, y para mañana esta hora ya estaría en el campamento de verano. El entrenamiento seguía su curso usual, con Ennoshita- _Quentin Tarantino_ , pensó Kei, riendo internamente– y Ukai dirigiéndolos como de costumbre, Yachi ayudando al profesor Takeda con los últimos arreglos para el campamento, Narita y Kinoshita intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerle el ritmo a Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama y Hinata– y siendo regañados por Ennoshita por intentar _semejante cosa_ –, y Yamaguchi intentando explicarles a los jugadores de primer año por qué intentar seguirle el ritmo a esos cuatro jugadores– más bien, _monstruos de energía_ – podía resultar en una lesión si no estaban preparados.

Nishinoya había decidido tomar el descanso para beber agua para hacer una breve llamada a Azumane- _bajo la mirada atenta de Ennoshita–_ , la cual rápidamente se transformó en una llamada grupal. Kei no podía notarlo a través del teléfono, pero si conocía aunque fuera _un poco_ a Azumane, sabía que estaba sorprendido y avergonzado en igual forma.

Yachi le habló por unos minutos y besó sus manos, costumbre que se había formado desde el casi-ataque de ansiedad en casa de Yamaguchi de hacía meses, y que la mayor parte del tiempo, conseguía calmarlo. Aquel día simplemente no hubo suerte, pero se esforzó en no demostrarlo.

Era un buen día, arruinado _quizás_ por el hecho de que aquella mañana, Kei había estornudado los primeros pétalos de flores.

 _Razón número tres por la cual Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima,_ pensó Kei. _Aparentemente, estoy desesperadamente enamorado de él._

Los pétalos, según había investigado, pertenecían a una flor llamada _Myosotis sylvatica_. _Nomeolvides_. Del tipo pelosa y basal, pequeñas pero numerosas, y afortunadamente, sin espinas. Y, desafortunadamente, perennes. El _significado_ de aquella flor, como fuera, le provocó ganas de reír, llorar y golpear su cabeza contra mil remates de Tanaka en iguales cantidades.

Aparentemente, las _nomeolvides_ podían significar _amor sincero_ , o _amor desesperado_. Su significado más común era el de un _amor fuerte y no correspondido_.

Se preguntó qué tan factible era bloquear los ataques rápidos de Hinata y Kageyama con la cara.

 

—¡ _Tsukki,_ exijo tu atención! —La voz de Yamaguchi resonó a su lado, fuerte como un trueno, llamando su atención con total efectividad.

—¿No puedes bajar la voz, Yamaguchi? —Preguntó, sintiendo sus oídos zumbar levemente.

—No Tsukki, es la quinta vez que me haces eso —respondió, con una expresión seria plasmada en su rostro. Cada vez que Yamaguchi se ponía serio, solo podía significar una cosa—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Solo estoy algo distraído hoy, Yamaguchi, estoy perfectamente bien —Yamaguchi le haría un interrogatorio hasta que quedara satisfecho con sus respuestas.

—No hablo solo de hoy, llevas así todo el mes, no es normal de Tsukki ponerse pensativo y melancólico mientras mira al horizonte —colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Aquello iba en serio—. Así que dime ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

—Yo siempre te lo cuento todo, Yamaguchi — _mintió cruda y descaradamente._

— _Mmmmh_ ¿el cuaderno de historia en la escuela media? ¿la fiesta sorpresa que me hiciste en 2005? ¿los brazaletes robados? —Solo para demostrar su punto, Yamaguchi levantó su brazo derecho, mostrando el susodicho brazalete.

 

No solo ese, sino quizás 10 más. Kei no los había visto aquella mañana ni durante el almuerzo, así que supuso que serían realmente recientes. _De sus amigos._

 

—Estos son nuevos —desviando totalmente el tema de conversación, Kei señaló los mencionados brazaletes que ahora adornaban la muñeca de Yamaguchi.

—¡Oh! Me los regalaron mis amigos para desearme suerte en el campamento de entrenamiento —Kei rezó porque Yamaguchi se distrajera hablando de sus _maravillosos_ nuevos amigos—. Mira, esta incluso tiene mi nombre– ¡Tsukki, no intentes distraerme! —Misión fallida.

 

Kei intentó evadir el tema. _"Quizás es el calor que me está haciendo sentir mal, seguro es un golpe de calor ¿Sabes? Tarantino puede ser todavía más estricto que Sawamura respecto a los entrenamientos"_. Yamaguchi alzó ambas cejas y lo dejó ser. _"Si no me lo quieres decir, está bien, Tsukki"_ , dijo.

No era que Kei no _quisiera_ decírselo, simplemente _no podía hacerlo_. No podía mirar a los ojos a Yamaguchi y soltarle "Tengo Hanahaki" y esperar quedar libre de un interrogatorio, o que Yamaguchi no se lo dijera a Ennoshita, Ukai o al profesor Takeda. No podía preocupar a Yamaguchi.

Lo repetía cada mañana antes de salir de casa y encontrarse con el muchacho. _"No puedo preocupar a Yamaguchi_ ". Lo repetía antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases, cuando sentía que el dolor en su pecho se agudizaba al escuchar las voces alegres de los amigos de Yamaguchi, llamarlo animadamente. _"No puedo dejar que me vea siendo tan patético"_. Lo repetía en las prácticas, cuando sentía que comenzaría a toser violentamente. Lo repetía en su camino a casa, cuando Yamaguchi estaba envuelto en su narración del día. Lo repetía cuando se separaban.

Lo repitió cuando, en medio de la práctica, sintió la urgencia de vomitar, y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Lo repitió cuando un entrenador preocupado y un capitán escéptico escucharon su excusa de _"Indigestión, seguramente"_. Lo repitió al sentir la mirada de Yachi seguirlo hasta que salió del gimnasio.

 _"_ _No puedo preocupar a Yamaguchi"_ , se dijo a sí mismo, arrodillado frente a la taza del inodoro, en el baño del gimnasio. _"No puedo preocupar a Yamaguchi"_ , repitió mientras intentaba tragarse las flores.  
  


* * *

  
—¡Muy bien todos, vamos a practicar recepciones! _¡Yamaguchi_ , quítate esos brazaletes antes que te lastimes!

—¡Sí, señor!

 

Kei volvió del baño cinco minutos después. Ennoshita se acercó para confirmar si todo estaba en orden o si su _indigestión_ le impedía seguir practicando. Kei observó el reloj. Seguramente podría aguantar treinta minutos.

 

—Sabes Tsukishima, quizás creas que soy estúpido —Ennoshita le habló, y Kei definitivamente no tenía el estómago para un sermón en ese momento—, pero aunque no lo creas, tengo _algo_ de cerebro y soy capaz de comprender problemas.

—Eso no lo dudo, Ennoshita-san —respondió Kei de forma _algo_ sincera.

—Por eso quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengas, puedes consultarlo conmigo —Kei frució el ceño. Ennoshita prosiguió—. Después de todo, un buen capitán siempre cuida de sus compañeros.

—Lo lamento Ennoshita-san, no era mi intención preocuparle — _No puedes preocuparlo, no puedes preocupar a nadie, no puedes preocupar a Yamaguchi_ —. Solo es una indigestión, no afectará el curso del entrenamiento.

—Me preocupas tú, Tsukishima, no el entrenamiento.

— _No hay nada de qué preocuparse_ , Ennoshita-san.

 

Tsukishima Kei era sarcástico. Era frío, distante, grosero y no trataba a la gente con respeto si no le parecía que lo merecían. Tsukishima Kei era mentiroso y arrogante. En general, un bastardo, y una muy mala persona.

Una parte de sí mismo no quería aceptar que Ennoshita se preocupaba por él. Maldición, una buena parte de sí mismo no aceptaba que el equipo entero llegaba a preocuparse por él– más que nada porque no entendía _cómo_ podían hacerlo.

Entonces, pensaría en Yamaguchi.

Para Yamaguchi, él no era _Tsukishima Kei_ , el bastardo frío y arrogante. Para Yamaguchi, él era _Tsukki_ , su mejor amigo de infancia, adorador de dinosaurios, secretamente obsesionado con el vóleibol y maestro del humor ácido.

A Kei le parecía más sencillo que la gente se preocupara por _Tsukki_ , pero no comprendía cómo alguien podría preocuparse por _Tsukishima Kei._

 _Yamaguchi se preocupa por ambos,_ pensaría Kei, al voltear a ver a su amigo guardar el manojo de brazaletes que sus amigos le habían regalado hacía apenas unas horas, dejando sus muñecas desnudas.

A excepción de un simple y delgado brazalete de color verde y amarillo.

Kei se llevó ambas manos a su boca y tosió fuertemente, ganándose miradas preocupadas de todo el equipo. _No preocupes a nadie_ , recordó. Sonrió despreocupado, _"¿No hay mucho polvo por aquí últimamente?"_ , dijo antes que el resto del equipo asintiera levemente mencionando cómo tendrían que limpiar mejor para que nadie se enfermara.

No necesitó ver sus manos para saber que se encontraría allí pétalos, peleando por escapar al no haberlos vomitado. Tampoco se sobresaltó al desecharlos disimuladamente, y notar pequeñas manchas de sangre en sus palmas.

Kei solamente repitió su mantra, y se dispuso a actuar como el _Kei Tsukishima_ que todo el mundo conocía y apenas soportaba, mientras el _Tsukki_ que solo Yamaguchi podía ver se retorcía y moría lentamente con cada día.  
  


* * *

  
—Muy bien, dime qué diablos ocurre —Yamaguchi lo acorraló contra una de las paredes del club.

 

El resto del equipo se había marchado, confiándoles las llaves de la habitación del club. _"Aquí están las llaves, Yamaguchi, espero que encuentres tus brazaletes"_. Kei le había preguntado a Yamaguchi en voz baja si no había guardado sus brazaletes en su bolsillo, abajo, _en el gimnasio_ , pero el muchacho solo asintió y les agradeció por confiarle las llaves. Ennoshita y Yamaguchi intercambiaron una mirada, y en ese momento Kei supo que estaba en medio de un complot entre su mejor amigo y el capitán, y que estaba _muy, muy jodido._

 _Seguramente_ , pensó, _Yamaguchi decidió buscar ayuda con los senpais al ver que yo no le quería contar lo que pasaba._

Al menos eso explicaría el sermón espontáneo de _Tarantino_ un poco más temprano.

Se encontró rogando que Ennoshita no compartiera su preocupación con el co-capitán, o con el entrenador y el consejero, porque si alguien más comenzaba a notar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, _Kei_ _iba a gritar._

 

—No sé de qué hablas, Yamaguchi —intentó evadir Kei, con una sonrisa calmada. Intentó.

—No vengas con tu mierda ahora, Tsukki, sabes bien de qué hablo —ah... la temida ira de Yamaguchi Tadashi se había hecho presente.

—Si es por la tos de hace rato, creo que es por el polvo ¿sabes? Siento que Ennoshita-san no debería dejar que Tanaka-san y Nishinoya-san nos vigilen mientras limpiamos–

— _¡YA BASTA!_

 

Había días donde Kei tomaría en serio los regaños de Yamaguchi. Había días donde Kei _necesitaba_ los regaños de su mejor amigo. Había días, como ese día, donde Yamaguchi forzaría a _Tsukishima Kei_ a cerrar la boca, para que _Tsukki_ pudiera hablar por una vez.

Había días, donde Yamaguchi tenía que apelar a sus sentimientos para hacerlo entrar en razón.

_Pero ese día, Tsukishima Kei simplemente no podía aceptarlo._

 

—Yamaguchi, te estás preocupando por nada, te lo digo en serio —dijo, con la misma sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡No me digas que me preocupo por nada, _me preocupo por ti!_ —Yamaguchi no estaba ni ligeramente tranquilo luego de su respuesta. _No lo estaba convenciendo_. ¿Hacía cuánto que Yamaguchi podía ver a través de todas sus mentiras?

—Solo es una mala gripa, Yamaguchi —alcanzando su bolsa, Kei sacó un récipe médico que sabía tenía que haber llevado más temprano a la enfermería de la escuela. Pero había estado ocupado _vomitando flores_ —. ¿Ves?

—... ¿Entonces solo es una gripe? —Yamaguchi alternó su mirada entre Kei y el récipe médico, sin convencerse.

—Nada más serio — _mentirasmentirasmentirasmentirasmentirasmentirasmentiras…_

— _¡Tsukki!_ —Yamaguchi le sonrió nuevamente, dándole uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes. Kei casi se permite sonreír. Había extrañado _tanto_ los abrazos de Yamaguchi...— ¿Entonces solo es eso? ¿Una gripe? _¡Tsukki, que descuidado!_

—Te dije que todo estaba bien, Yamaguchi ¿por qué habría de mentirte? —Kei se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo al abrazo de Yamaguchi.

 

No era que Kei jamás correspondiera a los abrazos de Yamaguchi, porque sí que lo hacía. Tan solo que lo reservaba para cuando estaban solos, o cuando Yamaguchi estaba muy triste; de otra forma, Kei solo le daba palmadas algo extrañas en la espalda, tratando de no incomodarse por el afecto físico prolongado.

Aquella vez, era Kei quien había extrañado tanto los abrazos de Yamaguchi, que le provocaba dolor físico. Y no quería soltarlo.

 

—¿Extrañabas mis abrazos, Tsukki? —Preguntó Yamaguchi contra su pecho, unos segundos después.

—Quién sabe —respondió sin apartarse.

—¿Quieres que te abrace así de nuevo, aún si estamos en público? —Intentó nuevamente su mejor amigo.

—No me molestaría — _es, literalmente, lo que más quisiera en el mundo._ Pero Kei no lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Y frente a mis amigos?

—No me importa — _sobre todo frente a tus amigos, Yamaguchi._

—¡Está bien, Tsukki! ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a extrañar mis abrazos!

 

Y Kei sonrió nuevamente. Con todo y haber vomitado flores, supuso que si recibía abrazos de Yamaguchi y podía corresponderlos sin que el muchacho comenzara a hacer muchas preguntas, y además había conseguido que dejara de preocuparse demasiado por él, entonces aquel día no era tan catastrófico como había pronosticado.

 _No,_ pensó, _porque mientras Yamaguchi esté a mi lado, ningún día es tan catastrófico._

_Sin importar cuántas flores crezcan en mi pecho, ni cuantas veces las escupa, no hay tal cosa como un día malo que Yamaguchi no pueda mejorar._   
  


* * *

_  
Razón número cuatro por la cual Yamaguchi Tadashi podría dejar de ser amigo de Tsukishima Kei,_ anotó Kei mentalmente, prácticamente enterrando su rostro dentro de la taza del inodoro en su baño, obligándose a vomitar las flores que más temprano había tragado. _Soy, un mentiroso desgraciado._  
  


* * *

  
La noche anterior al campamento de entrenamiento, Kei la dedicó a estudiar el comportamiento de su propia enfermedad. Había leído en el _no-siempre-confiable_ Internet, que los casos de Hanahaki eran muy diferentes entre sí, y Kei no podía esperar menos de una enfermedad sin pies ni cabeza.

Había personas que escupían _dandelios amarillos_ , _rosas rojas y rosadas_ , _pétalos de margarita_ e incluso _baby blues_. Hasta ahora no había encontrado un caso creíble de _nomeolvides_ , así que supuso que, por el bien de _la ciencia_ , tendría que investigarla por cuenta propia.

Descubrió en primer lugar que, si pensaba demasiado en Yamaguchi abandonándolo, _u olvidándolo_ , las flores eran tan numerosas que se escapaban de su boca sin siquiera estornudarlas, además de que le hacían sentir ligeramente mareado, y con un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Aprendió que, la urgencia por vomitarlas, como el vómito real, puede ser _pospuesta_ , pero eso solo aumenta la velocidad con la cual las flores se multiplican, pues por alguna razón que no podía entender, _según internet_ , cada pétalo que se quedaba en los pulmones, se transformaba en otro brote pequeño, y con la poca información certificada de la enfermedad, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

También descubrió que podía forzar la salida de las flores, si se forzaba a vomitar. El problema con esa técnica es que Kei primero tenía que vaciar su estómago de comida, y luego las flores comenzaban a salir, generalmente marchitas por el ácido, y _muy_ cubiertas de sangre.

Pero, cuando las vomitó, sin importar qué situación dolorosa imaginara, las flores no hacían presencia en forma de toses incontrolables ni pétalos escapándose aleatoriamente de su boca.

Kei decidió que aquel era el mejor método de contención, así fuera a costa de su estómago. Sus pulmones ya estaban sufriendo ¿qué es uno o dos órganos más?

El resto de la noche la pasó anotando sus descubrimientos, limpiando el desastre oloroso que se había vuelto su baño, y preguntándose– no entre lágrimas, porque Kei sentía que ya había llorado _lo suficiente_ por culpa de esa _asquerosa enfermedad_ – si llegaría a graduarse de tercero con Yamaguchi.

Pensó que, para una enfermedad de desarrollo rápido, y que cubría sus pulmones a la velocidad de un cáncer fuera de control, esperar a vivir un año más era demasiado. Otros seis meses, _casi_ un milagro.

 _Sean cuales sean las deidades responsables de esta catástrofe_ , se encontró a sí mismo rezar _, si he de morir, al menos permitan que pase un último año nuevo con mi mejor amigo._

Según Kei, si una flor podía crecer en sus pulmones, _el cielo, el infierno o ambos_ podrían permitirse un milagro más.  
  


* * *

  
El primer día del campamento de entrenamiento, Kei descubrió que su plan tenía una pequeña fuga.

Su capacidad pulmonar, reducida grandiosamente gracias a una flor mágica– Kei gruñó internamente, porque esa era una frase que _jamás_ creyó tener que decir– no le permitía esforzarse al mismo nivel que siempre, o al menos no sin entrar en peligro de un paro respiratorio.

Yamaguchi no se tragaría jamás que de pronto había desarrollado asma, así que tendría que apegarse al cuento de la mala gripa.

 

—¿Qué es esto? —Nada más llegar al punto de encuentro con Yamaguchi, antes siquiera que el sol comenzara a salir, su amigo le entregó lo que parecía ser un _cubrebocas._

—¡Un _cubrebocas_ , Tsukki! —Respondió, _obviamente._ Kei no sabía qué esperaba. No, sí lo sabía, _una explicación._

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento, Tsukki, con otras cuatro escuelas, no podemos permitirnos que los contagies a todos con tu gripa ¿verdad? —Yamaguchi colocó ambas manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ah _, va en serio_ , quiere que lo use.

—Quizás si Kuroo-san y Bokuto-san siguieran aquí, trataría de contagiarlos a propósito — _y no bromeaba ni un poco._

—Eso solo desencadenaría una crisis biológica y lo sabes, Tsukki.

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi_ —Kei se colocó el cubrebocas sin pensarlo demasiado, y tratando de ignorar el gracioso diseño de dinosaurios y estrellitas que lo decoraba. ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¿Una clínica infantil?

 _—_ _¡Lo siento, Tsukki_!  
  


* * *

  
Para Kei, el campamento de entrenamiento anual era divertido y fastidioso en partes iguales.

Divertido porque, bueno, el vóleibol le parecía divertido _a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por ocultarlo_ , ver a Hinata y Kageyama discutir por tonterías era divertido, ver a los nuevos de primer año sorprenderse con los remates de Yamamoto y las armadas de Akaashi, y el infame ataque rápido de Hinata y Kageyama siendo bloqueado por Nekoma, _definitivamente sería divertido._

 _Aunque,_ se encontró pensando, _habría sido magnífico que vieran el increíblemente odioso ataque a destiempo de Kuroo y Kozume, y los saques de as de Bokuto._

Pero cansarse más allá de sus límites físicos no le parecía tan divertido, aunque lo soportaba– más que nada para no tener que escuchar a Yamaguchi enojado como el año pasado, _de nuevo_. Y, socializar con otros equipos tampoco le parecía divertido. De hecho, era lo que menos le gustaba.

Quizás podía soportar a Kozume y Akaashi. _Quizás._

El viaje hasta el punto de concentración, era sin dudas la parte favorita de Kei. De noche, con la compañía de su música y Yamaguchi, en sagrado silencio. Bueno, _casi_ , sagrado silencio, si no contaba los ronquidos de sus compañeros.

 _Al menos este año no están Sawamura y Azumane_ , pensó Kei, _porque esos dos roncaban tan fuerte que no sé cómo no se despertaban a sí mismos._

A Kei le gustaba compartir asiento con Yamaguchi en los viajes desde que era pequeño. Yamaguchi dormía profundamente, sin moverse demasiado y abrazando su bolso por falta de almohada. Yamaguchi siempre ocupaba el puesto en el pasillo, porque se mareaba si veía la calle en movimiento durante mucho rato. Yamaguchi dormiría con la cabeza inclinada en alguna posición rara, y Kei tendría que acomodarlo mejor para que no sufriera con un dolor de cuello más tarde. A veces hablaba en sueños, y Kei jugaba a descubrir de qué se trataban. A veces se movía y comenzaba a babear sobre su hombro, y Kei lo dejaría porque _Yamaguchi_. A veces se quedarían despiertos, viendo videos en el celular de Kei y compartiendo un par de auriculares, o jugando en sus consolas hasta que el sueño los venciera.

A veces, si Yamaguchi tenía demasiado sueño, se acurrucaría y colocaría su cabeza sobre su regazo, y seguiría durmiendo. A veces, si Kei estaba igual de cansado, jugaría con el mechón salvaje de Yamaguchi.

Aquella madrugada, Kei se sentía exhausto física, mental y emocionalmente. Los intentos de conversación de Yamaguchi acabaron con ambos bostezando. Sabía que su amigo no era madrugador, y Kei por su cuenta se sentía tan agotado que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido sacar el café de su bolso.

Ambos se sentaron, y Yamaguchi rápidamente colocó su cabeza contra el brazo de Kei, acomodándose lo mejor posible para dormir las siguientes horas de camino.

 

— _Tsukki_ —bostezó Yamaguchi, pocos minutos después de iniciado el viaje.

—¿Sí, Yamaguchi? —Murmuró Kei, más allá que acá.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Aquella pregunta consiguió despertarlo, aunque no del todo.

—Estoy bien, Yamaguchi —repitió en voz baja.

—Me alegro —Yamaguchi bostezó de nuevo, demasiado dormido para cubrirse la boca—. Me había preocupado, pero si Tsukki dice que es solo una gripe, entonces yo le creo.

—¿En serio? —Kei lo miró de reojo. No podía ver mucho desde ese ángulo, pero sabía que Yamaguchi seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento

—No me mentirías si fuera algo grave —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _Debería_ ser lo más obvio del mundo. Kei debería poder ser honesto con Yamaguchi, siempre había podido ser honesto con Yamaguchi.

—Por supuesto que no.

 

Antes se había preguntado si el Hanahaki no cambiaría la forma en la que pensaba y actuaba. Al menos, ahora sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro de si la enfermedad tenía _toda_ la culpa.

 _No tendría que mentir sobre una flor en mis pulmones, si la flor no existiera_ , intentó razonar Kei. Sin embargo, aún sin flor, seguía estando perdidamente enamorado, intentando negarlo con todas sus fuerzas y mintiéndole a Yamaguchi al respecto.

 _La enfermedad Hanahaki,_ pensó Kei, _es comparable a una borrachera, quizás_. No crea del aire una nueva personalidad, solo saca a la luz la parte que intentas ocultar con desesperación.

Así que ¿cuánto tiempo realmente llevaba enamorado de Yamaguchi, y negándolo inconscientemente?


End file.
